Descendientes viendo su futuro
by chioblacklynx
Summary: Las consecuencias del día de la familia,el Hada Azul no esta contenta con las acciones de algunas personas de Auradon. Los transporta para que puedan ver el pasado, presente y futuro de los VK. Es hora de mostrar a la gente de Auradon como viven los niños de la Isla.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Todo estaba bien, Mal y sus amigos la estaban pero ahora aquí esta ella rodeada con Ben a su lado mientras la reina Leah seguía gritando.

"¿Una oportunidad para qué Ben? ¿Destruirnos?" Pregunto la Reina Leah indignada, al ver a la hija de la mujer que maldijo a su hija paseando libremente por el reino de Auradon. Como si los hijos de esos villanos fueran a cambiar, era más que claro que el futuro Rey era ingenuo. "Te acuerdas ¿no? Las manzanas envenenadas, los hechizos. ¡HECHIZOS!

Dirigiéndose a Mal, la Reina se veía aún más indignada. "Mi hija fue criadas por las hadas debido a la maldición de tu madre. Sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos ¡Me lo perdí todo!

Volvió rápidamente al futuro Rey, la Reina Leah termino su discurso. "No debes confiar en ella"

Si uno miraba de cerca la cara de Mal podría haber notado una expresión de culpa, ella abrió la boca para disculparse por las acciones de su madre. Era consciente que su madre no era inocente, pero sus acciones vinieron de no haber sido invitada al evento del año.

_Pero si lo pienso bien, mama les dio la oportunidad de disculparse antes de que la idiota de Marrywether abriera la boca_, pensó Mal, después de haber leído la transcripción real del evento ¡pero no fue culpa de ella que la Bella durmiente sea maldecida! Además _¿debe señalar que la maldición de su madre iba a tener lugar cuando cumpliera 16 años? ¡Podría ser criada en casa! No era su culpa que se hayan excedido. _

Antes que Mal pudiera decir algo, una luz brillante ilumino todo el patio, cegándolos a todos en el proceso. Cuando Mal abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver quien estaba en te ellos.

"Hada Madre" exclamo el Hada Madrina antes de arrodillarse ante la mujer que estaba vestida de azul con brillante cabello dorado.

"Hada Azul" Rey Bestia suspiro aliviado y libero a su familia de la protección que tenía con ellos." ¿A qué se debe el honor?".

La Hada Azul le sonrió al Rey e inclino su cabeza en reconocimiento. "Sus majestades, me disculpo por interrumpir de esta manera y más en este día especial. Pero no me podía quedar al margen mientras presenciaba como esta joven era atacada".

"Hada Azul" Suspiro la Reina Leah aliviada de tener un aliado lo suficientemente poderoso para regresas a esos desagradables niños de vuelta a la Isla.

"Si, Reina Leah, ¿Algo más que quiera decir de las hadas?" Hada Azul le pregunto a la vieja Reina, su sonrisa había desaparecido mientras tenía una expresión seria en cara. La Reina se sonrojo de frustración y vergüenza al pensar que el usuario de magia más poderoso la hubiera escucha, no ayudaba también que la Hada madrina viera a su dirección con una expresión de decepción.

"Su majestad" el Hada Azul se volteo al Rey Bestia. "¿Alguna vez investigo las condiciones de la Isla?". El Rey se quedó en silencio, el hada suspiro antes de levantar su varita." Majestad pido disculpas por lo que voy hacer"

_**Aunque no sea lo ideal la verdad debe salir,**_

_**Veamos lo que pasan los villanos,**_

_**Esperando de corazón.**_

_**Que las heridas sanen entre nosotros. **_

Otra luz brillante los envolvió y todos los de la fiesta desaparecieron, varias personas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver que no estaban en la Preparatoria de Auradon.

"Hada Azul ¿Porque ha hecho esto?" Exclamo Blancanieves.

"Tenía que hacer esto querida" Respondió con clama. "Destino y yo estamos de acuerdo con el joven príncipe, esos niños merecen una segunda oportunidad. Así que decidimos que es mejor mostrarles el futuro".

"Son villanos"

"No merecen una oportunidad"

"Deben ser regresados"

"Nos destruirán como sus padres"

Los chicos de la isla hicieron lo posible para mantener su cara seria, no les iban a mostrar a esos héroes la satisfactoria de verlos heridos por sus insultos. En la isla las cosas eran así, si mostrabas alguna debilidad te comerían vivo.

Era sorprendente ver a estos "héroes", que son luz y amabilidad se nieguen permitirles una segunda oportunidad, había niños en la isla que no deberían estar ahí, quienes merecían algo mejor. Es triste ver que solo Ben crea en ellos, dispuesto a dar su cara por los de la isla.

"Won, quien viera a Aladdin negarse a darle una segunda oportunidad a alguien" Murmuro Jay, mientras se deslizaba al lado derecho de Mal. Evie se instaló a su lado izquierdo tomando su mano y Carlos ocupo su lugar a lado de Evie.

"Chicos tal vez debemos sentarnos" Murmuro Mal a sus amigos.

"Honestamente por cómo están las cosas, preferiría estar en otro lugar que no sea aquí" dijo Carlos con chico en sus brazos. "Pero sabes más sobre las hadas, que nosotros. Si crees que es seguro te seguiré Mal".

"Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti Mal" dijo Evie a su mejor amiga. "Solo... Mantengámonos alejados de Blancanieves, su esposo me está mirando y prefiero que no me griten".

Los chicos de la isla escogieron sus lugares lo más lejos que pudieron de los héroes, se agruparon pero aún estaban algo cautelosos por lo que estaba pasando. Mal estaba algo aliviada a tener otro usuario de magia aparte del Hada Madrina. Aunque la directora es poderosa, Azul era una fuerza del bien con quien no te quieres meter, incluso su madre lo decía a menudo.

"Sera mejor que nos sentemos" Sugirió Ben cuando noto a los chicos de la Isla, le dolía verlos todos acurrucados como un grupo de extraños. Quería ir y sentarse con ellos, estar con Mal para darle su apoyo, pero sabía que su padre no le permitirá que este fuera de su vista con todos lo que estaba pasando. Lo último que quería era que Mal y los demás pensaran que estaba del lado de la Reina Leah.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mal y se sintió aliviado con su leve asentimiento. Como diciendo "lo entiendo" sin tener que hablar.

"Una excelente idea príncipe Ben" dijo el hada azul y una por uno la realiza y los demás héroes tomaron asiento. Azul suspiro tristemente ante la obvia división que había entre Auradon y los niños de la isla.

"Comencemos" Azul agito su varita a la pantalla atrás de ella.

**Ok esta es mi primera historia es pero que les guste.**

**Me** **inspire de la historia de FanFiction **_Watch-and-Learn_** de **_ginnyrules27_**. Está en inglés, y se está actualizando, una buena recomendación si quieren ver historias de este tipo.**


	2. Capitulo 1

Parte 1

Las luces se apagaron y la primera escena apareció en la pantalla, un libro apareció y cuando se abrió vieron una tableta un dedo apago la pantalla, para dar inicio a una voz.

**Había una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo.**

"Mal ¿esa es tu voz? Evie susurro. Mal asintió sin tener idea porque estaba narrando la película, Ben por otro lado se animó al escuchar la voz de su novia.

**Bueno, hace 20 años, Belle se casó con su bestia frente a 6,000 de sus amigos más cercanos. Gran pastel.**

Algunos de Auradon se rieron en esta línea, ganándose la mirada de otros quienes no aceptaran que les divirtió algo que dijo una villana.

**Sí, así que en lugar de una luna de miel, la bestia unió a todos los reinos y fue elegido Rey de los Estados Unidos de Auradon.**

"Espera ¿No tuviste una luna de miel?" Ben pregunto a sus padres en estado de Shock.

"Tuvimos una más tarde" le dijo Belle mirando amorosamente a su esposo "Tu padre quería establecer el reino primero."

**Reunió a todos los villanos y secuaces, básicamente a todas las personas realmente interesantes y los llevó a la isla de los perdidos con una barrera mágica para mantenerlos allí. **

"¡Oye! somos interesantes" exclamo Audrey enojada, algunos rodaron los ojos

**Esta es mi vecindario. Sin magia sin wifi.**

Chad y Audrey junto con algunos adolescentes exclamaron horrorizados. Los chicos de la isla rodaron los ojos.

Mientras la mayoría de los adultos se quedaron sorprendidos ante el estado de la isla.

**No hay salida. O eso pensé. Espera, estás a punto de conocernos. Pero primero esto sucedió. **

La escena cambia y aparece el príncipe Benjamín "Ben" Florián jugando con su anillo mientras Lumiere le hace ajustes a su traje real.

**Lumiere: Manga. Cabeza. Ah-ha. **

**Rey Bestia: ¿Cómo es posible que seas coronado rey el próximo mes? ¡Eres solo un bebé! **

Ben se sonrojo mientras Chas y sus compañeros de equipo se reían de él. Estaba agradecido que ni Jay ni Carlos se estuvieran riendo, ya sea para no llamar la atención a ellos, estaba agradecido.

**Belle: Cumplirá 16 años, querido. **

**Ben: Hola, papas. **

**Rey Bestia: ¿dieciséis? Eso es demasiado joven para ser coronado rey. No tomé una buena decisión hasta que tenía al menos 42 años. **

Algunos se confundieron ante esa declaración

"No te casaste con Belle cuando tenías 28?" Pregunto Aladdin.

**Belle: Uh, decidiste casarte conmigo a los 28 años. **

**Rey Bestia: Ah, eras tú o una tetera. (Se rio mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su hijo) estoy bromeando.**

Por la cara enojada de Belle parecía que no le hacía gracia su broma.

**Ben: Mamá, papá. (Cuando Ben intento avanzar, Lumiere lo detuvo) **

**Lumiere: ¡ah! Nn-nnh! **

**Ben: Elegí mi primera proclamación oficial. He decidido que los niños en la isla de los perdidos, ten la oportunidad de vivir aquí en Auradon. Cada vez que miro a la isla, siento que han sido abandonados. **

"Pues claro son villano están donde lo merecen" Se burló Audrey.

"¡Audrey!" reprendió Aurora sin creer la actitud de su hija.

"Solo dijo la verdad querida" dijo la Reina Leah estando de acuerdo con su nieta.

"Madre por favor" Aurora tenía la cara roja de vergüenza por el comportamiento de su madre.

**¿Los hijos de nuestros enemigos jurados que viven entre nosotros? **

"Exactamente Benny-boo, es una idea mala" volvió a decir Audrey, algunos de estudiantes de Auradon rodaron los ojos ante el horrible apodo

"¿Benny boo?" pregunto Bella con una ceja alzada, luego volteo a ver a su hijo "Cariño, ¿Mal tiene un nombre para ti?"

"A veces me dice Benny boo para solo lo hace para burlarse de mi" le contesto con una sonrisa.

"Le estas quitando la diversión Benny boo" le respondió Mal con una sonrisa

"Ves" le respondió a su madre con una sonrisa. Belle le sonrió a su hijo por el intercambio.

**Ben: Comenzamos con algunos al principio, solo los que más necesitan nuestra ayuda. **

"No necesitamos ayuda" susurro Jay, Carlos puso los ojos en blanco.

**Ben: Ya los he elegido. **

**Rey Bestia: ¿Tienes? **

**Belle: Te di una segunda oportunidad. (Le recordó mienta agarraba su brazo, luego se volteo a su hijo) ¿Quiénes son sus padres? **

**Ben: Cruella de Vil.**

Algunos notaron como Carlos se estremeció ante la mención de su madre mientras abrazaba más a chico. Unos asientos más atrás una persona también vio sus acciones con preocupación.

**Jafar **

Aladdin puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo, temiendo que jafar fuera aparecer y lastimar a su familia.

**Reina Malvada. **

Evie bajo la cabeza al ver la mirada que le lanzo el esposo de Blancanieves, quien fue golpeado en el brazo por su esposa, mientras se quedaba viendo a su hermanastra guardando su opinión.

**Y maléfica. **

**Lumiere: Ah! **

**Rey bestia: ¡Maléfica! ¡Ella es la peor villana de la tierra! **

La reina Leah le lanzo una mirada a Mal, mientras abrazaba a su nieta, Aurora bajo la cabeza avergonzada por el comportamiento de su madre.

**Ben: Papá, solo escúchame aquí.**

**Rey Bestia: No oiré de eso. (Lumiere y los guardias salieron de la habitación dejando a la familia real) Son culpables de crímenes indescriptibles. **

**Ben: Papá, sus hijos son inocentes. ¿No crees que merecen una oportunidad en una vida normal? ¿Papá? **

**Rey: Supongo que sus hijos son inocentes. **

**Belle: Bien hecho. ¿Debemos? **

**Salieron de la habitación, dejando a Ben que miraba por la ventana la isla mientras jugaba con su anillo.**


	3. Capítulo 2

Parte 2

**Mientras la escena cambia, podemos observar un acercamiento a la isla, podemos ver algunos edificios en mal estado, podemos comenzar a escuchar música, la gente de Auradon ve la parte de atrás de una chica de cabello púrpura quien estaba pintando un costado del edificio.**

"Mal" dijo Evie sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"Que tenía que asegurarme que Shrimpy y Hook no se acerquen a nuestro territorio", dijo Mal con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién es shrimpy?" pregunto una chica de cabello negro.

"Uma" respondió Mal para luego agregar "Hija de Ursula" La chica de cabello negro volteo su cabeza para ver una mujer mayor de cabello rojo, Un mal no le dejo la duda que la mujer debe ser su mamá. El Rey Bestia junto con algunos de la realeza se quedará asombrado y algunos horrorizados por el estado de la isla.

**Mal:**

**Dicen que soy un problema**

**Dicen que soy malo**

**Dicen que soy malvado**

**Y eso me alegra.**

Ben miro a Mal sin saber que decir. ¿Todavía le agradaba? O ¿Veía que hay un camino diferente? Teníamos tantas ganas de preguntar pero se lo guardo no quería que su conversación fuera escuchada por todos.

**Jay:**

**Un sucio no bueno**

**Hasta el hueso**

**Tu peor pesadilla**

**No me puedes llevar a casa**

"¿Por qué no?" alguien sorprendido sorprendido.

"porque él se roba toda lo que no estoy sujeto a la pared" respondió casualmente Carlos

**Evie:**

**Así que tengo algunas travesuras**

**En mi sangre**

**¿Puedes culparme?**

**Nunca tuve amor**

"oh, pobrecita" susurro Snow. Ella pensó que Grimhilde mostraría cariño y comprensión para su propia hija.

**Carlos**

**Piensan que soy insensible**

**Una capucha de baja vida**

**Me siento tan inútil**

**Todos: incomprendido**

Aladdin se encuentra incomodo, miro de reojo a Eugene, sabían más que nada ser juzgado por los demás, ya que aunque se consideraban la realeza, para algunos de los héroes seguirían siendo simples ladrones.

**Evie y Mal:**

**Espejo Espejo en la pared**

**¿Quién es el más malo de todos?**

**Bienvenido a mi mundo malvado, mundo malvado**

"Ustedes chiscas tiene unas voces encantadas" exclamo el hada madrina. Evie sonrió ante eso, mientras que Mal tuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

**Todos:**

**Estoy podrido hasta el núcleo, núcleo**

**Podrido hasta la médula**

**Estoy podrido hasta el núcleo, núcleo**

**¿Quién podría pedir más?**

**No soy como el niño de al lado, como el niño de al lado**

**Estoy podrido por el, estoy podrido por el**

**Estoy podrido hasta la médula**

**(Ritmo de golpes)**

**(Niños gritando y aullando)**

"Sabes, no están haciendo nada malo, solo parecen estar divirtiéndose" murmuró Mulan a Shang.

"Es cierto, pero hay que tener en cuenta quienes son sus padres" susurro Shang.

**Mal:**

**Llamame intrigante**

**Llamame un bicho raro**

**¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**

**Solo soy ... único!**

Audrey iba a comentar algo pero la mirada que le lanzo su madre, así como la de Ben se quedó callada, no podía creer esto, eran villanos, malvados, no debían estar ahí en Auradon.

**Arrendajo**

**¿Por qué a mi? ¿Un traidor?**

**¿No te cubro la espalda?**

**¿No somos amigos?**

**¿Qué pasa con eso?**

**Evie:**

**Entonces soy un inadaptado**

**Entonces soy un coqueto**

**¿Te rompí el corazón?**

**Te hice daño?**

"Nuestro pasatiempo favorito con los muchachos que quieren llamar tu atención" se rio Mal. Doug frunció el ceño ante eso, ¿qué pasaría eso si intenta buscar una relación con Evie?

"¡Mal!" se sonrojo Evie "sabes también como yo, que si eso es para no mostrar debilidad" le respondió.

"¿Cómo eso les ayuda a no verso débiles?" Pregunte una mujer de cabello rubio algo confundida.

"La mayoría de los chicos de la isla solo buscan diversión cuando están con algunas chicas, es mejor ser tu quien les rompa el corazón o hacerles saber que estas fuera de su nivel, que ellos solo te utilicen". Respondió Mal. Algunos estaban sorprendidos ante eso.

**Carlos**

**El pasado es pasado**

**Perdonar olvidar**

"Eso es justamente lo que todos debemos hacer", dijo el Hada Madrina, viendo específicamente a Chad y Audrey.

**La verdad es ...**

**Todos: ¡Aún no ha visto nada!**

**Evie y Mal:**

**Espejo Espejo en la pared**

**¿Quién es el más malo de todos?**

**Bienvenido a mi mundo malvado, mundo malvado**

**(Remix estilo libre)**

"¡Vaya, es asombroso!" dijo Lonnie. Alguno de los chicos de Auradon estaban igual de maravillados ante el baile. Mientras adultos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la cantidad de niños que había en la isla.

**Jay: ¡SI!**

**Mal: ooh**

**Evie: ¡Ja! ¡ah!**

**Carlos: ¡SI!**

**Todos:**

**Estoy podrido hasta el núcleo, núcleo**

**Podrido hasta la médula**

**Estoy podrido hasta el núcleo, núcleo**

**¿Quién podría pedir más?**

**No soy como el niño de al lado, como el niño de al lado**

**Estoy podrido por el, estoy podrido por el**

**Estoy podrido hasta la médula.**

**Los aldeanos se rieron, antes de desaparecer cuando aparecieron dos personas atrás de Mal.**

**"Hola mama"Dice Mal, en eso Malefica apareció detrás de sus dos segundos.**

La reina Leah grito de miedo, mientras abrazaba a su nieta del villano que arruino la vida de su hija.

"Madre" murmuro Aurora, mientras su esposo intentaba que la reina soltara a su hija. Ella estaba un poco nerviosa con la hija de Malefica, pero creía que su madre estaba comprometida con todo demasiado lejos.

**"¿Robar dulces, Mal?** **Estoy muy decepcionado" Dice Malefica, fingiendo decepción.**

**"Era de un bebe" respondió Mal con una sonrisa.**

"¿Eso lo hace mejor?" Pregunto Lonnie.

"Cuando más malvado sea el acto, más felices están nuestros padres ... Bueno tan felices como pueden" respondió Mal.

**"¡Ah! Esa es mi niña desagradable" Sonrió Malefica, antes de agarrar la paleta y la métrica en su axila y luego escupir para dársela a uno de sus secuaces "Devuélveselo a la terrible criatura".**

Los de Auradon estaban asqueados ante eso.

**"Mamá" se quejo Mal.**

**"Son los pequeños detalles Mal, los que marcan la diferencia entre malo y verdaderamente malvado. ****Cuando tenía tu edad, estaba"**

**"Maldiciendo reinos enteros" .Dijeron Malefica y Mal al mismo tiempo.**

"parece que lo escuchas seguido ¿no?" Dijo Belle.

"Desde que puedo recordar, el mismo diálogo de siempre" respondió Mal.

**"Camina conmigo". Le dijo Malefica "Mira, solo estoy tratando de enseñar lo que realmente cuenta, cómo ser yo"**

"Oh cielos, no hay ni nada" murmuró Evan Fitzherbert.

**"Yo sé eso. Y lo haré mejor", le aseguro Mal.**

**"¡Oh! Hay noticias Ustedes cuatro han sido elegidos para ir a una escuela diferente. En Auradon" Los chicos intentan escapar, para ser atrapados por los secuaces de Malefica**

**"¿Qué? ¡No voy a un interior lleno de princesas rosas!" Grito Mal.**

"¡Hola! No todas somos princesitas rosas" se quejó Audrey.

"Cierto mi erro, Lonnie no es una princesita rosa" respondió Mal.

"¿Disculpa? ¡Estaba hablando de mí!"

"¡Estas usando rosa!"

**"Y príncipes perfectos" dijo Evie feliz, hasta que Mal la voltea a ver "Ugh".**

"¿Siempre haces lo que Mal diga?" Pregunto Alexandra, la hermana menor de Chad.

"Solo si quieres sobrevivir a la isla" Respondió Evie.

**"Sí, y no hago uniformes. A menos que sea de cuero. ¿Me entiendes?" le respondio Jay.**

"¿Acaso quiere morir joven?" Aladdin a Jasmine "Hablarle así a Malefica".

"Tal vez con los amigos de su hija, mar más indulgente"

**"Leí en alguna parte que permiten perros en Auradon. Mamá dijo que son animales de manada rabiosos que requieren niños que no se comportan" le comento Carlos asustado.**

"Oh, pobre muchacho", Jadeó Anita. Ella y su esposo no tenían hijos, pero había querido conocer al hijo de su antiguo compañero, desde que se enteró que iba a Auradon.

**Jay se escabulle detrás del para asustarlo, recibiendo un golpe de Carlos.**

**"Sí, mamá, no iremos"**

**"Oh, estás pensando en pequeño, calabaza. Se trata de dominar el mundo. ¡Cabezas huecas!" le grito Malefica sus secuaces, ellos la siguieron "Mal" canto y ella y sus amigos fueron detrás de Malefica.**

* * *

**"Irás. Encontrarás a la hada madrina y me traerás su variedad mágica. Pan comido" les dijo mientras se limaba las uñas.**

Todos los héroes jadearon mientras que unos les empezaron a mandar miradas sospechas a los cuatro chicos de la isla.

"oh por favor" gimió Mal, cuando los murmullos fueron necesarios para ella. "¿En verdad creerán que nuestros padres nos hubieran dejado venir de buena gana? ¿Qué merecemos algo mejor o que tenemos una oportunidad de cambiar?"

"Mi madre no me iba a dejar venir, ya que eso significa que pierde a su señor personal" Carlos dijo "si Evie no le hubiera bloqueado el paso, me arrastraría de regreso con ella".

"Mi madre lo único que quiere es que gane el afecto de un príncipe, si pasa tiempo con migo es para decirme lo fea e imperfecta que soy para aplicar más maquillaje", dijo Evie, ganándose un grito de sorpresa de Snow.

"Pero, ¿robar la varita del hada madrina?" pregunto Ben, mirando a Mal a los ojos.

"Ben" dijo Mal volteándose a verlo, ahí está en sus ojos verdes siempre seguros, se vio un brillo de miedo "No le dices no a mi madre"

"Continuemos" comento Blue, cuando la sala se quedó en silencio.

**"¿Qué hay para nosotros?" pregunto Mal.**

**"Tronos a juego. Coronas para él y para ella".**

**"Um, yo ... creo que ella se refería a nosotros" Dijo Carlos mientras señalaba a los cuatro.**

**"Se trata de ti y de mí, bebé. ¿Te gusta ver sufrir a personas inocentes?" le pregunto Malefica a su hija.**

Los de Auradon contuvieron el aliento ante eso.

**"Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, quién no".**

Ben suspiro de alivio, claro la respuesta no fue una afirmativa completa, está más claro que hay algo bueno en Mal.

**"Bueno, entonces tráeme la varita y tú y yo podemos ver todo eso y mucho más. ¡Y con esa varita y mi cetro, podré doblegar el bien y el mal a mi voluntad!" exclamo Malefica mientras movía sus manos.**

**"Nuestra voluntad" le dijo la Reina Malvada citando su error del espejo, Cruella la apunto estando de acuerdo. **

**"Nuestra voluntad, nuestra voluntad. Y si te niegas, estás castigada por el resto de tu vida, señorita", dijo Malefica.**

"Espera acaba de decir ¿vidas?" Pregunto Shang "¿No debes estar hablando enserio?"

"Oh, habla muy enserio, mi madre no juega cuando amenaza vidas", dijo Mal simplemente mientras se encogía en su asiento.

"Y nuestros padres hubieran aceptado cualquier castigo que Malefica dijera" declaro Jay.

**"Que ... mamá ..." Malefica callo a su hija, mientras sus ojos se pusieron verde, después de unos segundos Mal aparto la mirada, Malefica se enderezo con arrogancia por un ver ganado "Bien. Lo que sea sea sea.**

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto Astrid, la hija de Grumpy.

"Argumento familiar" dijo Mal, encogiéndose de hombros.

**"Yo gano" dijo Malefica arrogante mente. **

**"Evie" llamo la Reina Malvada "Mi pequeño malvado en entrenamiento, encuentra un príncipe con un gran castillo y una aula para la suegra". **

**"¡Y muchísimos espejos!" dijeron las con, Evie se ríe ante la idea.**

"Eso explica muchas cosas" murmuró Evan, cuando la princesa puso sus ojos en él, solo para retroceder al enterarse de que no iba a hacer el sucesor al trono. Después se mudó a Chad Encanto.

**"Sin reír. Arrugas" reprendió su madre.**

"¡Ella es una niña! Grito Snow ya harta del comportamiento de Grimhilde, sorprendiendo a Evie" No se va arrugar por reír "

"Mm ... mi madre dice que es importante estar lo mejor posible", dijo Evie sorprendida por como su hermanastra la defendía.

"Evie, sinceramente, no necesitas tanto maquillaje para verte bien, pasas mucho tiempo arreglándote y haciendo la tarea de Chad que durmiendo", dijo Mal viendo a su amiga.

"¿Que?" Cenicienta pregunto.

Las chicas se congelan cuando Cenicienta hablo. Se voltearon para ver a Cenicienta con el príncipe encantador que estaban viendo a Chad.

"¿Chad? ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Mal?" pregunto Cenicienta con la ceja levantada.

Antes de que Chad abriera la boca para mentir, Una morena se puso de pie furiosa.

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENTIR CHAD CHARMING!" grito sorprendiendo a sus padres por su arrebato "Todavía me acuerdo que me prometió una cita si hacia tu tarea de historia"

"Tania, estas exagerando", Chad intento ignorar a la hija de Tiana y Naveen. Connor LaBouff se puso de pie para defender a su amiga.

"Ni te te acusa a Tania, puedes ser el hijo del príncipe encantador, pero todo el mundo sabe que nada más se engancha a las chicas que tienen más cerebro que tú para que hagan tu tarea" dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga, algunas chicas de Auradon empezaron a gritarle también.

Cenicienta y encantador se quedaron sorprendidos a ver a distintas chicas, algunos hijos de sus amigos, quienes por la mirada de los padres estaban enojados con lo que estaban escuchando. El Hada Azul lanzo chispas de su variedad para llamar la atención de todos.

"Lamento interrumpido, pero creo que debemos continuar con la película" dijo "Prometo que habrá tiempo para que podamos ajustar cuentas después"

"Chad, discutiremos tu comportamiento más tarde, pero está claro que no te saldrás de esto tan fácil" respondió fríamente Thomas mirando a su hijo con decepción.

**"Oh, bueno, no se lleve a mi Carlos, porque lo extrañaría demasiado" comento Cruella. **

Anita suspiro tal vez estaba exagerando con respecto a Cruella y si quería a su hijo.

**"¿En serio mamá?" pregunto con esperanza Carlos.**

**"Sí. ¿Quién tocaría mis raíces, me pelaría el pelo y me quitaría los juanetes de los pies?"**

Bueno, tal vez dije eso demasiado prontopensó Anita enojada.

**"Sí, tal vez una nueva escuela no sería lo peor".**

**"Oh, Carlos, tienen perros en Auradon"**

**"¡Oh no! ¡Yo no voy!"**

**"Bueno, Jay tampoco se va. Necesito que almacene los estantes en mi tienda" dijo Jafar.**

"Ni siquiera pretendo que va a extrañar a su hijo" murmuró Jasmine con disgusto.

**"¿Qué me traes? Oh. Oh. Una lámpara"**

**"Papá. Ya lo intenté"**

**"¡Ah!" **

**"Evie no irá a ningún lado hasta que nos deshagamos de esa uniceja, ¿hmm?" dijo la Reina Malvado.**

Nieve resoplo enojada ante eso, su esposo la abrazo para reconfortarla.

**"¿Qué les pasa a todos? ¡La gente solía temernos ante la mención de nuestros nombres! Durante 20 años, buscó una manera de salir de esta isla" exclamó Malefica.**

"Afortunadamente, no es posible menos invitar a salir, lo que está claro esta nadie le ofrecería esa oportunidad"

**"Durante 20 años, nos han robado nuestra venganza. Venganza contra Blanca nieves y sus horribles hombrecitos", dijo señalando a la Reina Malvada.**

**"¡Ay!"**

Snow se sintió triste ante eso, después de tanto no podría creer que su madrastra le albergara tanto resentimiento, lo único que quería ella, era una familia. ¿Era egoísta por querer eso?

**"¡Venganza de Aladdin y su genio hinchado!" Apunto a Jafar.**

**"Lo haré"**

**"¡papá!"**

Aladdin se puso derecho ante eso, por nada en el mundo dejaría que Jafar cumpliera su venganza contra su familia.

**"Vengarse de cada dálmata astuto que escapó de sus garras" termino viendo a Cruella.**

**"Oh, pero no tuvieron al bebé. No conseguimos al ... ¡No consiguieron al bebé!"**

Anita jadeó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la idea de que sus preciosos dálmatas fueron cruelmente maltratados y asesinados. Rodger el abrazo para intentar calmarla con sus dos perros a los pies de ellos intentaron también confortarla.

**"Y yo, Maléfica. El más malvado de todos," dijo mientras tomaba el espejo de la Reina Malvada.**

"No hay ego allí" murmuró Phillip mientras intentaba una vez más disminuir el agarre de la reina Leah sobre su hija.

**"finalmente me vengaré de la bella durmiente y de su implacable principito. ¡Villanos!"**

**"¿Sí?" **

**"Ha llegado nuestro día. EQ, dale el espejo mágico" ordeno Malefica, la reina Malvada le da a Evie un pequeño espejo compacto, ella lo mira con disgusto.**

"Ese es su espejo mágico" murmuro Snow un poco confundida. Ella pensó que era más, grande y majestuoso. En las historias lo describirían a sí.

**"¿Este es tu espejo mágico?"**

**"Sí, bueno, no es lo que solía ser, pero, de nuevo, ¡nosotros tampoco! Te ayudaré a encontrar cosas"**

**"¿Como un príncipe?"**

**"Como mi cintura"**

**"¡Como la varita mágica! ¡Hola!" les dijo Malefica.**

Algunos se rieron ante las payasadas de los villanos. La sonrisa del Hada madrina se desvaneció al recordar el desastroso vídeo llamada antes del día de la familia.

**"Hola"**

**"Mi libro de hechizos. Mi libro Necesito mí ese libro. ¡Oh, ah! La caja fuerte. La caja fuerte. ¡Reina, ayúdame!** **Nunca puedo resolver esto", dijo Malefica intentando abrir el refrigerador.**

"¿No es una nevera?" pregunto Doug confundido.

"es mejor si no la cuestionas" le dijo Evie.

**"Voila"**

**"Mi libro ... ven, cariño. Ven. Aquí está. No funciona aquí, pero lo haré en Auradon. ¿Recuerda? Cuando estaban difundiendo el mal y arruinando vidas", dijo mientras le preguntaba a la Reina Malvada.**

**"Como si fuera ayer"**

**"Y ahora crearás tus propios recuerdos haciendo exactamente lo que te digo" le dijo a Mal.**

Rapunzel envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, ver la dinámica entre Mal y su madre, le recordaba el tratamiento de Gothel a ella en su infancia. Eugene miro a su esposa y le paso el brazo por los hombros.

**"Puerta"**

**"Oh"**

**"Whoo! Vamos, que comience esta fiesta!" comento Jay.**

**"¡Carlos! Ven" grio Cruella.**

"Él no es un perro" Anita ya tuvo suficiente de Cruella y su trato con su hijo, o lo que daría ella por tener a Carlos con ella, él se merece una familia que no ame una medre que lo ve como un señor.

**"¿Quién es la más bella de todas?" pregunto la Reina Malvada.**

**"Yo" respondio Evie.**

**"¡Ah!"**

**"Tu"**

Snow miro a Evie desconsolada, aun con una hija propia a Grimhilde solo le importaba aun ser la más bella, por lo que pudo ver de Evie y lo poco que le dijo su hija, sus palabras fueron ", literalmente una combinación inusual, pero en clase se hace la tonta ". Que es lo que Grimhilde le dejó enseñado a su hermana.

**"Si. Vamos"**

**"Ahora, recita nuestro juramento" le dijo Jafar a Jay. **

**"No hay equipo en" Yo " **

**"Oh, corre. Me estás haciendo llorar".**

**"Mi bolsa". **

**"Si". **

**"¡Papá!"**

**"¡Viniendo!" grito Jafar mientras robaba las cosas de la mesa.**

**Maléfica y Mal se paran en el balcón, mirando hacia el horizonte de Auradon.**

**"El futuro del mundo libre descansando sobre tus hombros. No lo estropees", dijo.**

"Sin presión ni nada" murmuro Melody.

**"¡Mal!"**

* * *

**"¡Ah! Huele a gente común" comento la Reina Malvada.**

**"¡Vuelve aquí, ahora! ¡Carlos! Ingrato" grito Cruella.**

Anita sonrió ante la idea de que Carlos finalmente está fuera de las garras de su madre. Ahora solo tenía que tenía de que nunca volvería a la isla. Miro a Rodger esperando que su esposo esté dispuesto a aceptar la posibilidad de criar a Carlos, después de hablar con Belle para completar una adopción.

**"Los chacales han aterrizado", dijo el conductor. **

"Olvide cuanto me gustaba ese tipo" sonrió Mal, mientras ignoraba las miradas conmocionadas de Ben y sus padres. Belle intento disculparse por el comportamiento del chofer.

"Estamos acostumbrados" dijo simplemente Carlos.

Eso no hizo sentir mejor a la familia real.

**"¡Trae a casa el oro!"**

**"Trae a casa un cachorro". **

Chico gruño, ganándose una sonrisa de Carlos mientras rascaba a su mejor amigo canino detrás de la oreja.

**"Trae a casa un príncipe"**

"¿Estaremos listos para continuar? ¿O quieren detenerse para tomar un descanso?" Pregunto Blue.

"Creo que sería bueno ver otro poco más y después nos podremos detener para un descanso" dijo Ben para luego ver a su novia "¿Quieres seguir Mal? Es su vida después de todo"

"Está bien, mientras más rápido mejor" respondió.


	4. Capítulo 3

Parte 3

**Los chicos miraron alrededor de la limosina solo para encontrar toneladas de dulces. Jay y Carlos empezaron a pelear sobre quien obtendría que primero.**

"¿Esa fue la primera vez que comieron dulces?" murmuro Lonnie. Algunos de cerca de ella se quedarán pensando ¿Qué es lo que comerán los residentes de la isla?

**"Te ves un poco pálida. Déjame ayudarte" dijo Evie sacando su maquillaje.**

"**Ew, para. Estoy pensando" Mal se ve disgustada mientras de aleja de Evie.**

**"Bueno, no es muy atractivo" dijo Evie comiendo un dulce azul.**

" _Claramente estoy en desacuerdo allí"_ vieron a Ben con una sonrisa viendo como novia. Sabía que estaba conspirando para robar la varita, pero eso no quita que se vea atractiva.

**"¡Oh!" exclamo Carlos golpeando a Jay en el hombro "¡Esto! Es salado como las nueces, pero es dulce como si no supiera qué".**

"Mmm ... Chocolate" dijo una joven pelirroja con una sonrisa soñadora.

"Oh, Anna", una mujer de cabello blanco sacudió la cabeza divertida.

**"Déjame ver"le dijo Jay, Carlos abre la boca con el dulce que esta masticando "¡Ew!"golpeo a Carlos y le quito la mitad del dulce para metérselo a la boca.**

**Mal presiona un botón haciendo que la persiana de la limosina baje. Esto hace que Evie mire, para ver lo que hay enfrente del auto para gritar alarmada.**

**"¡Mira!"**

**"¡Es una trampa!" Carlos grito y todos se ponen a gritar espantado, entonces aparece un camino brillante donde la limosina atraviesa sin problemas) ¿Qué acaba de suceder?**

"¿No habrán pensado que los hubiéramos arrojado al océano verdad?" Pregunto Ariel preocupada

"Bueno ... sin duda esa idea paso por nuestra mente" se encogió de hombros Jay. Los de Auradon se quedarán sorprendidos ante esa afirmación.

**"Debe ser mágico" respondio Evie. **

**Mal se volto para ver al conductor "Oye. ¿Este pequeño botón acaba de abrir la barrera mágica?"**

**"No, este abre la barrera mágica. Ese abre mi garaje. Y este botón" dijo presionan el botón para hacer que la persiana suba.**

"Es la última vez que le permito conducir", dijo Belle.

"Oh, no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Belle" Dijo Tiana.

"Son solo niños no merecen ser tratados así" Dijo Anita.

**"Bien. Asqueroso Me gusta ese chico" les dice Mal a sus amigos.**

* * *

**La limosina llega a Auradon con gente animando, se detiene frente a la banda que estaba tocando. El conducto abre la puerta de donde salieron Carlos y Jay peleándose.**

**"¡Oh! Ah! ¡Si! ¡Distensión! ¡Tienes todo lo demás! ¿Por qué quieres lo que sea que sea esto?" dice Carlos.**

"Oh señor" Evie gimió mientras se tapaba los ojos, Mal rodó los ojos mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Las dos chicas estaban avergonzadas por el comportamiento de los chicos. Hasta el perro de Carlos oculto su cabeza en sus patas delanteras.

**"¡Porque lo quieres!"**

"Actúan como hermanos" se rió una mujer de cabello rojo muy rizado.

"Más como tus hermanos, querida" respondió una mujer de largo cabello castaño, también riéndose.

**La banda dejo de sonar, mientras los estudiantes de Auradon los mirabas sorprendidos, sin saber si era seguro intervenir**

**"¡No! ¡Dámelo! ¡Si! ¡Déjalo!"**

**Mal termino la pele cuando se da cuenta que la gente de Auradon los está viendo "¡Chicos, chicos, chicos! Tenemos una audiencia"**

**Carlos y Jay miraron hacia arriba para luego separarse**

**"Solo limpiando. Levántate" dice Carlos.**

**Hada Madrina se acerca a Jay "¡Déjalo como lo encontraste! Y con eso, quiero decir simplemente déjalo".**

**Jay deja las cosas de la limosina, para luego ver a Audrey "Hola linda. Me llamo Jay".**

**"Bienvenido a Auradon Prep. Soy la Hada madrina, directora".**

**"¿La hada madrina? ¿Cómo el "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"?" pregunto Mal haciendo el movimiento con su mano.**

**"Bibbidi-bobbidi. Tú lo sabes."**

**"Sí, siempre me pregunté cómo se sentiría Cenicienta cuando apareció, de la nada, con esa variedad brillante y esa cálida sonrisa"**

**"Oh". **

**"Y esa varita brillante". **

"¿De verdad Mal? Evie se rió entre dientes.

"Se compresiva E" Mal negó con la cabeza.

El Hada Madrina suspiro, ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo mal, había sentido su interés estaba relacionado por conocimiento académico, después de todo, la niña era mitad hada, además del dolor de no poder practicar magia en la isla.

**"Eso fue mucho tiempo. Y como siempre digo, "no te concentres en el pasado o perderás el futuro".**

**"Es tan bueno finalmente conocerlos a todos. Soy Ben"**

**"Príncipe Benjamin. Pronto será rey".**

Ben suspiro ante el comentario de su ex novia, si era honesto tendría el mismo, siempre se tendría en cuenta si la razón por la que Audrey salía con él era por su título de futuro rey, _tal vez lo hizo, debió de haber pensado que Cuando nos hubiéramos graduado se iba a convertir en reina_ se quedó pensando mientras perdía una pantalla. Sus padres por otro lado tuvieron un pensamiento similar, mientras se veían de reojo, estaban ahora mucho más agradecidos que Ben haya terminado con Audrey.

**"Me gustan los príncipes.** **Mi madre es una reina, lo que me convierte en una princesa" respondió Evie inclinandose.**

**"La reina malvada no tiene estatus real aquí y tú tampoco". **

"¡Audrey!" Aurora regaño a su hija, volteo a ver a Snow quien viola a su hija atentamente.

"En realidad" hablo tranquilamente Snow, todos voltearon a verla "Aunque haya sido expulsada, su nombre todavía está en la lista de sucesores en el reino" se volteó para ver a Audrey a los ojos "te puedo decir con toda sinceridad que Evie tiene igual derecho de llamarse princesa que tú, ya que es una candidata para la fila para el trono "termino sorprendiendo a la mayoría de la realeza. Evie se quedó callada por un momento, esa era la segunda vez que su hermanastra la defendía, su corazón se calentó ante eso.

**"Esta es Audrey".**

**"Princesa Audrey Su novia. Derecha, ¿Benny boo?"**

Lonnie contuvo un resoplido ante el ridículo apodo, sinceramente no supo cómo Ben pudo aguantar ser llamado así. Estaba agradecida que con la llegada de Mal ese apodo murió.

**"Ben y Audrey te mostrarán todo y nos vemos mañana. Las puertas de la sabiduría nunca se cierran. Pero el horario de la biblioteca es de 8:00 a 11:00. Y como habrás escuchado, tengo una pequeña cosa sobre los toques de queda".**

**El Hada Madrina se despidió con la banda atrás de ella, dejando a Ben y Audrey con los chicos de la isla.**

**"Es tan, tan, tan bueno finalmente conocerlos a todos. Esta es una ocasión trascendental, y espero que pase a la historia ... ¿Es chocolate? Como el día nuestros dos pueblos que se encuentran en sanar" dice Ben.**

**"El día que le mostraste a cuatro personas dónde están los baños" le dijo Mal. **

Algunos de Auradon se rieron ante eso.

**"¿Un poco exagerado?"**

**"Un poco más que un poquito"**

**"Bueno, mucho para mi primera impresión"**

**Ben y Mal se rieron, mientras que quedaron viendo.**

Belle y Adam se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el intercambio, y parece que no fueron los únicos ya que Audrey resoplo molesta, recordando bien ese momento. Sus padres solo se le quedaron viendo.

**"¡Oye! ¿Eres hija de Malefica, no? Si, ¿sabes qué? No culpo por tu madre tratando de matar a mis padres y esas cosas. Oh, mi madre es Aurora. La Bella…"**

**"¡Durmiente! Sí, escuché el nombre. Ya sabes, y no culpo totalmente a tus abuelos por invitar a todos en todo el mundo, excepto a mi madre a su estúpido bautizo"**

**"Agua bajo el puente"**

**"¡Claro!" las chiscas fingieron un risa.**

"Ok, eso no fue para nada incómodo" murmuró Phillip a su esposa, él no estaba tan loco con la idea de que los niños de la isla se quedaran en Auradon, había esperado que Audrey los ayudara para asumir. En cambio encuentra todo lo contrario. Su prejuicio era más que evidente.

**"¡Bueno! Entonces, ¿qué tal un recorrido? ¿Si? La preparatoria Auradon, originalmente construida hace más de 300 años y convertida en una escuela secundaria por mi padre cuando se convirtió en rey." Ben aplaude y la estatua pase de hombre a bestia, haciendo que Carlos gritara "Carlos, está bien. Mi padre quería que su estatua se transformara de bestia a hombre para recordarnos que todo es posible"**

**"¿Derrama mucho?" pregunto Mal.**

**"Sí, mamá no lo deja subir al sofá". **

La mayoría no pudo evitar reir ante la respuesta inexpresiva de Ben. Su padre se sonrojo de vergüenza con su esposa cubriéndose la boca divertida.

* * *

**"¿Ustedes tienen mucha magia aquí en Auradon? ¿Cómo varitas y cosas así?" pregunto Mal.**

**"Sí, existe, por supuesto, pero está bastante retirado.** **La mayoría de nosotros aquí somos simples mortales comunes" respondió Ben.**

**"¿Quiénes somos ser reyes y reinas?"**

**"Es verdad. Nuestra sangre real se remonta cientos de años"dice Audrey agarrando el brazo de Ben para que la abrace.**

"No toda nuestra sangre" murmuró Eugene, algunos de ellos estaban casados con la realeza y muchas veces era demasiada la tensión que tenía por parte de la vida real. Por eso en ocasiones se juntaron para sobrellevar un poco el estrés hablando de sus problemas.

**Ben quita su brazo de Audrey para acercarse a Doug "Doug. Doug, baja. Este es Doug Él te ayuda con tus horarios de clase y te ayudó. El resto de los dormitorios. Te veo luego, ¿de acuerdo? Y si hay algo que necesita, no dude en ..."**

**"Preguntarle a Doug" dice Audrey y se e fue arrastrando a Ben con ella.**

**"Hola chicos. Soy el hijo de Dopey. Como en Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy y ... Heigh-ho"**

**"Evie. Hija de la reina malvada"**

Doug se sonrojo cuando sus primos no evitan el ensayo de su reacción ante la llegada de Evie.

"Estas enamorados Doug" uno de ellos bromeo.

"Cállate Hannah" murmuró Doug, lo último que quería era que sus padres y tíos supieran eso, no sabía cómo se tomaría lo que estaba enamorado de la hija de su enemigo.

**"bueno. Entonces, sobre sus clases, ya puse los requisitos, historia de leñadores y piratas, reglas de seguridad para Internet y bondad de remedio 101"**

"¿Enserio?" Eugene murmuro a Aladdin, rodando los ojos.

**"Déjenme adivinar. ¿Nueva clase?" pregunto Mal metiéndose un dulce a la boca "Vamos, chicos, vamos a buscar nuestros dormitorios"**

**"Oh, sí, sus dormitorios son por allá muchachos. Tontín, Doc, Tímido, Feliz, Gruñón, Dormilón y ..."**

**"Estornudo"le dice Carlos.**

* * *

**Mal y Evie llegaron a su dormitorio, que era luminoso y rosa. Evie miro asombrada por el espacio, Mal por otro lado esta disgustada con la apariencia de la habitación,**

"¿Hay algo mal?" pregunto Ben, volviéndose a Mal.

"Estoy agradecido por el espacio, pero no estamos exactamente acostumbrados a tanto sol", dijo Mal.

"**Guau**. **Este lugar es tan ..." empezó Evie.**

**"Asqueroso" termino Mal.**

**"¿Ya sé, verdad? Increíblemente asqueroso. Ew"**

"E, sabes que puedes tener tu opinión, no hay necesidad de darme la razón, mi madre no está ahí" respondió Mal. Evie solo sonrió ante eso

**"¡Uf! Voy a necesitar un protector solar serio"**

**"sí"**

**"E" dice Mal señalando las cortinas, Evie agarro un juego de cortinas mientras que Mal el otro y las cerraron "¡Uf! Eso es mucho mejor"**

* * *

**Las chicas entraron en la habitación de Carlos y Jay, donde Carlos estaba jugando un videojuego y Jay estaba rodeado de lo que pertenecían a otras personas.**

**"Whoo! Whoa! Ah! Whoa!" exclama Carlos.**

**"Jay, ¿qué estás haciendo?" pregunto Mal.**

**"Se llama robar"**

"Robar está prohibido aquí" le dijo la Hada Madrina "Tendrás que devolver esos artículos a sus legítimos dueños"

**"Ok, ¿cuál es el punto?"**

**"Bueno, Mal, es como comprar lo que quiera, excepto que es gratis"**

**"Bueno. Entonces, podría hacer eso, o podría dejar todo esto aquí y retomarlo cuando tomemos el mundo"**

"Totalmente de acuerdo con Mal", dijo Carlos.

**"Sueñas como tu madre" dice Evie, arreglándose el maquillaje. **

**"Gracias"**

**"Lo haces a tu manera y yo lo hago a la mía" le dice Jay**

**"¡Mueran, tontos!" grito Carlos "Jay, ven a ver esto. Hombre, es asombroso"**

"Asombroso" se rió Eric" apenas pasó unas horas y olvidó la tarea que sus padres les asignaron ".

"Tal vez con el tiempo que están aquí, pueden cambiar de opinión" respondió Ariel.

**"¡Chicos! ¿Tengo que recordar para qué estamos todos aquí?" le pregunta Mal.**

**"Hada madrina, bla, bla, bla. Varita mágica, bla, bla, bla" dice Jay mientras seguía jugando.**

Los estudiantes más jóvenes no pudieron evitar reir por la respuesta de Jay. No entendía porque algunos estudiantes y padres tenían dificultades para comprender que no había nada de malo con los cuatro. Solo vean lo malo de ellos, Mal y Jay los cuidaron de algunos estudiantes, Evie les ayudaba con su tarea y Carlos los animaba si se sentían deprimidos.

**"Esta es nuestra única oportunidad de demostrarles a nuestros padres. Para demostrar que somos malvados. viciosos, despiadados y crueles. ¿Si?" les dice Mal.**

Ben volteo a ver a Mal, había muchas palabras que podrían usar para describir a su novia, pero mal, vicioso, despiadado o cruel no era una de ella. Podría ser imparcial ya que estaban saliendo, era claro que Mal era sarcástica y vestía ropa oscura, pero decir que la hija de Malefica era malvada por eso, es como decir que Meg era un villano.

**"Sí". **

**"Evie, Espejo" ordeno Mal. **

**"Espejito, espejito en ... en mi mano, ¿dónde está la varita de la hada madrina ...?"**

**"¡Ahí está!" exclamo Mal.**

**"Está muy cerca". **

**"Espejo mágico, no tan cerca. Más cerca. Más cerca. Más cerca"**

**"¿Puedo volver a mi juego? Estoy en el nivel tres" dijo Carlos.**

"la capacidad de atención de un mosquito" susurro Emma White a Lonnie.

**"¡Detente!" dijo Mal "Está en un museo. ¿Sabemos dónde está eso?"**

**"2.3 millas de aquí" respondió Carlos. **

Anita sonrió orgullosa ante la inteligencia de Carlos, Rodger se rió ante la mirada de su esposa.

**El grupo con cuidado fue saliendo, mientras Carlos vuelve a jugar.**

**"Vamos. ¡Carlos!" grito Mal.**

**"¡Ya voy!"**

"De acuerdo, creo que es hora de un descanso", dijo Blue, con un movimiento de variadas puertas una puerta "Me tomo la libertad de darle un comedor lo suficiente grande para que puedan venir, así como un gran bufete, así que no se preocupen por si se acaba la comida, y si pueden traer algún alimento "termino de explicar para luego desaparecer.

"Ya escuraron ala Hada Azul", dijo el Rey Bestia. Todos prosiguieron a pasar al comedor. Ben se quedó atrás para acercarse a los chicos de la isla.

"Vamos chicos, creo que merecen un descanso de todo esto", dijo amablemente dándole la mano a Mal. Los chicos siguieron a Ben.


	5. Descanso

Descanso 1

"No tienes que estar con nosotros Ben" Murmuro Mal.

"Tal vez no tenga, pero quiero y no piensen que es solo por lastimas" aclaro Be mirando a los 4. "Así que vamos a ir por comida y buscamos una mesa donde comer ¿De acuerdo?"

Los chicos de la isla son atrapados por eso, se acercaron con una bandeja para recoger su comida, Carlos y Jay agarraron de más queriendo un poco de todo, Evie agarro lo suficiente para quedar satisfecha y Mal agarro como dos tazones de fresas, Ben se rio ante la clara obsesión de su novia por las fresas. Agarrando su comida se sentaron en una mesa lo suficiente alejada de la multitud de la realeza.

Lonnie se quedó observando a los chicos y al futuro rey con su bandeja de comida, no sabía cómo acercarse, a ellos el evento del día de la familia era muy claro en su mente, sospechoso como se arrepentía de no haberlos defendido y dejo que las palabras de la Reina Leah nublaran su juicio.

"¿Estas bien Lonnie?" alguien preguntó, se volvió para ver a Emma junto a Alexandra, cada una con su comida.

"Yo ... no sé cómo hacer carme a ellos" confeso, Alex, levanto una ceja "no sé si seré bien recibido por ellos, ya que siento que los traicione al no defenderlos" confeso.

"Yo pienso que te acerque como quiera" las chicas se giraron para ver a Evan y Holly Fitzherbert. "No sabrás si no lo intentas", dijo Holly.

"Yo opino que nos acerquemos, me agradan los chicos y me encanta el cabello de Mal, es tan púrpura, como una uva" deliro Poppy la hermana menor del clan Fitzherbert.

"Bueno, ese es el plan, no sabía que conocía a Poppy", dijo Evan.

"Mal y Jay defendieron a un aliado cuando los chicos mayores estaban burlando de ella", susurro Poppy. "Y Evie nos ayudaron a Roland ya mí con nuestra tarea de Matemáticas"

Con la decisión ya establecidos se acercaron a la mesa de los chicos, sin darse cuenta de que algunos adultos los estaban viendo.

"Hola chicos, nos preguntamos si podemos sentarnos con ustedes", preguntó Holly. Los cuatro chicos de la isla se quedarán viendo un rato, verán entre si antes de que acepte. Con esa afirmación tomaron asiento. Estuvieron en un silencio sin saber que decir.

"Chicos" comenzaron Lonnie llamando a su atención "Yo ... quería disculparme por mi comportamiento" dijo, los Vks la miraron.

"Está bien Lonnie" dijo Jay "Fue un día de locos, no debes disculparte"

"Propongo que empecemos de nuevo" Comento Emma "Ya que no los conozca tan bien, así que empiezo, les parece" los demás de la mesa aceptaron "Me llamo Emma White, hija de Blancanieves y el príncipe David. Tengo un hermano menor llamado Neal y mi color favorito es el rojo.

Evie se le quedo viendo sorprendida "¿Tu mamá es Blacanieves?" recibió una afirmación "perdón es que ... mmm ..." No sabía cómo decir eso.

"Pensamos que te parecías más a tu madre, ya sabes cabello como el ébano, piel como la nieve y labios rojos, tú sabes" dijo Carlos, Emma se rio ante eso.

"Si es una sorpresa cuando me presento, recibí los genes de mi papá, por eso el pelo rubio" contesto mientras se sacudía el cabello.

"Bueno, nosotros miembros del clan Fitzherbert, somos un total de 6 hermanos, nosotros somos los menores. Evan el hermano menor a su servicio" se presentó Evan con una reverencia fingida, los muchachos se rieron ante eso "mi hermana melliza, Holly" presento a la rubia a su lado izquierdo "y la menor del clan, la pequeña con demasiada azúcar, Poppy" termino apuntando a una rubia de cabello corto y un mechón morado ".

"No es por ser descortés ni nada, pero sí dan cuenta que están siendo amables hijos de villanos ¿verdad?" comento Carlos "estamos bien solos, estoy seguro que ustedes prefieren sentarse con su familia.

El clan Fitzherbert resoplo divertidos ante eso, los chicos de la isla vieron a su dirección.

"Chicos ¿sabes de casualidad quien es nuestro padre?" supuestamente Holly. Recibió una negativa "Nuestro padre era un ladrón antes de casarse con nuestra madre, con carteles con su foto de se busca y todo eso"

"Y debo recordar que mi madre experimentó la ley, al vestirse de hombre para entrar al ejército" les dijo Lonnie "La mayoría de nuestros padres, tienen un tono de gris en sus acciones"

Los chicos se relajaron y tuvieron una conversación, los padres vieron el intercambio en la mesa, algunos se quedaron al margen otros decidieron ser neutrales, al final de la película darían su opinión sobre los niños.

"¿Qué piensan de todo esto?" Pregunte Shang a Rapunzel y Eugene con Mulan a su lado.

"Nuestros hijos, saben detectar a las personas de buen carácter", dijo Eugene "No me extraña que nunca se hayan llevado bien con el hijo de encantador"

"Creo que sus padres nunca supieron cómo es en realidad su hijo", dijo Mulan, los cuatro padres vieron a la familia Encantador regañar a su hijo, y por la expresión de Encantador eso iba a hacer largo.

"Siento que lo que está haciendo el Hada Azul es lo correcto", dijo Rapunzel retomando la pregunta de Shang, la voltearon a ver "Nunca supe lo difícil que la dificultad de los niños de la isla"

"Sé lo que quieres decir, cuando tuvo la idea de crear la isla, era para los padres y lo que hicimos fue crear una prisión para los niños" comento Mulan.

"Yo personalmente, cuando todo esto me termine podría ser un niño de la isla con migo" Anita intervino "siento interrumpir pero te escuche hablando de los niños de la isla"

"No te preocupes, creo que la conversación no es privada" tranquilizo Eugene "¿Cuál es el suyo?" pregunto dándole espacio para que Anita y su esposo se sientan.

"No hemos tenido la suerte de tener hijo" dijo Anita en voz baja "Es una de las razones por la que amamos tanto a los perros"

"¡Oh, lo siento mucho!" comento Rapunzel.

"No está bien" dijo Anita "en realidad decidimos asistir al día de la familia, porque quería conocer al hijo de Cruella y quería saber si tenía algo de ella cuando éramos jóvenes.

"Lo cual agradezco que no lo sea mar" señalo Rodger.

"Silencio cariño" regaño Anita. Shang sonrió ante el intercambio. "Pero por lo que vimos, hemos estado pensando en convertirnos en los tutores de Carlos, para volver a la isla y más aún después del tratamiento de Cruella".

"Así que vas a hablar con la reina Belle sobre querer adoptar a los niños" Adivino Mulan. Anita y su esposo afirmaron.

"Creo que no vas a hacer la única, con la idea de llevar a uno de los niños de la isla" comento otra voz, ahí estaba Aladdin con una sonrisa "estuve escuchando a Jasmine comentar que sería bueno tener otro niño en las vacaciones y Azis no está en contra ".

"¿Estamos listos?" Pregunto el Hada Azul. Todos regresaron a la sala y se vio un pequeño cambio ya que los chicos de la isla se sentaron con la persona como en el comedor. Azul sonrió ante eso.

Recibimos afirmaciones de los demás y con un movimiento de varita se reanudo la película.


	6. Capitulo 4

Parte 4

**Se ven a los chicos de la isla llegando al museo**

**"Venga. Mira tú espejo" le dijo Mal dirigiéndose a Evie.**

**"¿Mi maquillaje se corrió?"Evie jadeo.**

**"Sí. Y, oye, mientras lo haces, ¿por qué no ves si puedes encontrarnos la varita?" dijo Mal sarcásticamente.**

Todos se rieron ligeramente ate su intercambio.

**"Por supuesto. De esta manera" Evie señalo el camino, guiándolos a la entrada del museo.**

**Los cuatro se detuvieron frente a las puertas y miraron adentro. En la sala, había un guardia de seguridad que estaba observando los monitores de seguridad. En el centro de la habitación estaba la rueca de Malefica.**

Aurora se le quedo mirando atentamente _no es tan intimidante como recuerdo_ pensó con el ceño fruncido _tal vez sea la falta de la luz verde._

**"¿Esa es la rueca de tu madre?" Jay se rio.**

**"Sí, es un poco tonto"Le dijo Carlos a Mal en burla.**

**"Es magia. No tiene que parecer aterrador" contesto Mal "Huso mágico, no te demores. Haz que mi víctima pinche un dedo"**

**Observaron como el guardia bostezo.**

**"Impresionante" se rio Jay.**

**"Me dieron escalofríos" comento Carlos, los chicos se rieron.**

**"Ok, ¿sabes qué?" dijo Mal enojada "Pincha el dedo, pincha profundamente. Envía a mi enemigo a dormir". **

**El guardia se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la rueca hipnotizado, para luego pinchar su dedo con la punta de la aguja. Al instante se durmió**.

Algunos jadearon de lo simple de la acción.

**"No tan tonto ahora, ¿eh?" dijo Mal e intento abrir para descubrir que estaba cerrado.**

**"Un paso atrás" dijo Jay con una sonrisa, dio unos pasos atrás para agarrar impulso. Mal aprovecho para encontrar una solución en el libro de hechizos.**

**"Hazlo fácil, hazlo rápido, ábrete sin una patada"susurro. Al instante las puertas se abrieron. Jay corrió cuando las puertas se abrieron para caer al piso.**

**"¡Ahh!"**

**Evie y Mal se rieron al verlo. Mal pateo juguetonamente la pierna de Jay.**

**"¿Vienes?"**

**"Vamos, Jay" Carlos le ofreció la mano para levantarlo.**

**"Estoy bien"**

**"Sólo trato de ayudar" Carlos se acercó con cuidado al guardia para no despertarlo.**

**"¡Carlos!" grito Mal.**

**"Ya voy"**

**"está cerca. Piso de arriba" dijo Evie, los tres la siguieron "Vamos. Vamos. Vamos. Arriba, arriba, arriba, arriba" No se dieron cuenta que se dirigieron a la galería de villanos**

Los chicos de la isla se incomodaron

"¿Están bien chicos?" pregunto Ben preocupado, Mal le sonrió e inconscientemente le tomo la mano.

**"Vamos chicos. Casi ahí" dijo Evie cuando llegaron, cuando entraron a la habitación, los cuatro se detuvieron en estado de shock y desconcierto. Ante ellos estaban las estatuas de sus padres.**

**"¿Mami?" **

"Oh, cariño" susurro Snow "¿Por qué no movieron la galería en otro cuarto?"

**"Asesino"**

**"Nunca olvidaré el día de la madre otra vez"**

**"Bueno, la varita no está aquí. Saltemos. ¡Vámonos!" dijo Jay.**

Jasmine frunció el ceño al escuchar el miedo en la voz del chico, su instinto materno estaba despertando, será hijo de su enemigo, pero estaba decidida a que se va aquedar con ellos en las vacaciones.

**Jay salió de la habitación seguido de Evie y Carlos. Mal se quedó atrás, mirando fijamente a su madre y lentamente se acercó a la estatua. En eso se escucha música.**

"¿Por qué hay música?" Alguien pregunto.

"**El futuro del mundo libre descansa sobre tus hombros. No lo arruines" se escuchó la voz de Malefica.**

**Mal:**

**Look at you, look at me**

**I don't know who to be**

**Mother**

**Is it wrong, is it right?**

**Be a thief in the night**

**Mother**

**Tell me what to do...**

**"Mal. Vamos" Evie regreso a la habitación y le indicó a Mal que la siguiera, en ese momento la estatua de maléfica cobro vida y una risa aterradora lleno la habitación.**

El silencio reino en la habitación. Hasta que se escuchó un grito.

"¡SANTA MIERDA!"

"¡Lonnie! Grito Mulan de su lugar, sorprendida por el vocabulario de su hija. Lonnie que puso roja, mientras Jay se rio de ella.

La reina Leah se puso a gritas. Completamente horrorizada.

"¡Madre!" Aurora grito "¡Por todo lo bueno del mundo quieres callarte!" La reina se quedó sorprendida y guardo silencio.

**"¡No te asustes cariño! ¡Lo siento!" Malefica se inclinó para terminar de reír y luego comenzó a cantar.**

"¿Tu madre va comenzar a cantar? "Pregunto Ben inseguro.

"Si"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque el Universo me odia"

**Malefica:**

**I was once like you my child**

**Slightly insecure**

**Argued with my mother too**

**Thought I was mature**

**But I put my heart aside**

**And I used my head**

**Now I think it's time you learned**

**What dear old momma said**

**Don't you wanna be evil like me?**

**Don't you wanna be mean?**

**Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?**

**Well you can spend your life attending to the poor**

**But when you're evil doing less is doing more**

**Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad?**

**Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?**

**I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can**

**Clawed my way to victory**

**Built my master plan**

**Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place**

**Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace**

**Don't you wanna be evil like me?**

**Don't you wanna be cruel?**

**Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool?**

**And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins**

**Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins?**

**Don't you wanna be heartless and hardin' as stone?**

**Don't you wanna be finger licking' evil to the bone?**

**This is not for us to ponder**

**This was preordained**

**You and I shall rule together**

**Freedom soon regain**

"Sabes, creo que Malefica empujaría a su hija a un lado, si tuviera la oportunidad de gobernar" Susurro Belle a su esposo

**Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong**

**Daughter, hear me**

**Help me, join me**

**Won't you sing along?**

**Mal y Malefica**

**Now we're gonna be evil it's true**

**Never gonna think twice**

"Whoa que voces tan poderosas" dijo la voltearon a ver con sorpresa "¿Qué?"

**Mal:**

**And we're gonna be spiteful**

"Mal, déjame decirte que tienes una voz hermosa"comento el Hada Madrina "Una voz como la tuya y la de Evie se escucharían fabulosas en el coro"

Ben asintió perdido en sus pensamiento, Mal cantando le calentaba el corazón… y su lado bestial estaba más que de acuerdo con él.

**Malefica:**

**Yes, spiteful**

**That's nice**

**In just an hour or two**

**Our futures safe and sure**

**This mother, daughter act is going out on tour**

**If you wanna be evil and awful and free**

**Then you should thank your lucky star**

**That you were born the girl you are**

**The daughter of an evilicious queen **

**Like me!**

**Termino la canción con una risa malvada.**

**"Oye, encontré la varita" Mal miro a Evie y luego volvió a ver la estatua de su madre aparentemente inmóvil "Vámonos. Aquí está" le indico.**

**"¡Whoo!" Jay vitoreo y bajaron corriendo las escaleras.**

**Miraron la varita con asombro. Jay dio un paso adelante buscando agarrar la varita.**

**"Jay, ¡no lo hagas! " Mal le grito. Jay ignoro la preocupación de Mal y se acercó a la varita "¡Espera no! ¡No! No lo hagas ¡Ah!" un campo de fuerzo rodeo la varita, para activar las alarmas y despertar al guardia. **

**"¿Un campo de fuerza y una sirena?" pregunto Carlos.**

**"Eso es un poco excesivo" dice Jay.**

**"¡Vámonos!" los cuatro salieron corriendo de la habitación.**

**"Date prisa"**

**Corrieron por todo el museo hasta la entrada. Luego comenzó a sonar el teléfono del escritorio del guardia. Carlos se detuvo y respondió.**

"¡No!" Anita grito preocupada

**"¿Hola? Uh, uh, solo dame un segundo. Un segundo. Uh, sí, sí. No, falsa alarma. Fue un fallo de funcionamiento en el chip 714 del circuito de pruebas. Sí. Bueno. Saluda a la señora**

**"¡Carlos!"**

**"De nada" respondió para luego seguir a los demás.**

**Los cuatro huyeron rápidamente del museo.**

**"¡Así se hace, Jay! Ahora tenemos que ir a la escuela mañana"**


	7. Capitulo 5

Parte 5

**Clase de Bondad 101**

**"¿Alguien te da un bebé que llora, a) lo maldices ?, ¿b) lo encierras en una torre ?, ¿c) le das un biberón ?, O ¿d) tallas su corazón?" pregunto el Hada Madrina. Evie rápidamente levanto la mano con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro "Evie"**

**"¿Cuál fue el segundo?"Pregunto tontamente. Mal miro a Evie como si estuviera bromeando y volvió a dibujar la varita mágica.**

Algunos se sorprendieron ante eso, las personas que conocían a Evie lo suficiente estaban con la boca abierta.

**"Ah, vale. ¿Alguien más? ¿Mal?"**

**"C, le das un biberón" **

**"Correcto. Otra vez"**

**"¡Estás en llamas, niña!" comento Carlos.**

**"Simplemente elija el que no suene divertido"**

**"Oh"**

**"Eso tiene mucho sentido" dijo Evie.**

**"Oh" Mal puso los ojos en blanco y regreso a su dibujo.**

**Una chica con vestido azul camino entre las dos mesas chillando y pasando rápidamente hacia la hada Madrina.**

Murmuro "Miren el viejo cabello de Jane" Audrey a sus amigas "Que horrible se ve

"Dame tu celular" dijo Aurora que había escuchado a su hija.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Escuchaste a tu madre" Dijo Phillip "Tal vez lo recupera al final de la película. Si es que te comportas"

**"Hola querido"**

**"Hola. Debe firmar la salida anticipada para la coronación"**

**"¿Todos aquí recuerdan a mi hija, Jane?"**

**"¡Mamá no!"**

**"Está bien. Jane, estos son todos"**

**"Hola. Eso está bien, no te preocupes por mí."Dijo nerviosamente y pasó junto a Carlos y Mal.**

Hada Madrina frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento de su hija. No se había dado cuenta de o tímida que había sido Jane.

**Mal observo por el radillo del ojo como Jane se iba.**

"Huelo un complot" murmuro Chad

**"Ejem. Continuemos. Encontraras un frasco de veneno Tú, ¿a) lo pones en el vino del rey ?, ¿b) envenenas una manzana? (Evie y Mal se rieron) O ¿c) se lo das a las autoridades correspondientes?"**

**El resto de los niños levantaron la mano lista para responder.**

**"¡bájate!" dijo Jay bajando la mano de Carlos.**

**"Jay"**

**"C. lo entrego a las autoridades correspondientes."**

**"Iba a decir eso" se quejó Carlos.**

**"Pero lo dije primero. ¡Ven acá! Vamos, ¿quién lo dijo primero? ¿Quién lo dijo primero?" agarro a Carlos y le estaba haciendo una llave mientras se subían a la mesa.**

**"Muchachos. ¡Muchachos! Voy a alentarte a usar esa energía en el campo de torneos"**

**"Oh no. Esta bien. Sea lo que sea, nosotros ... Pasaremos"**

* * *

**La escena cambia a un campo con muchachos usando equipo deportivo. Un hombre tenía un grupo de chiscos rodeados, mientras que gritaba posiciones.**

**"Jay, Ben, ofensa. Chad, eres defensa. Taylor, eres el tirador" grito el entrenador.**

"Si entrenador" Grito Taylor el hijo mayor de Tarzán y Jane.

**"¡Sí entrenador!"**

**El entrenador luego noto a Carlos, que miraba confundido su alrededor.**

"Oh no", susurro Carlos ocultando su cara con vergüenza, sus amigos que no estaban en el campo ese día lo voltearon a ver.

**"Oye. ¡Oye! Eh, tú. ¡Niño Perdido! Ponte el casco. ¡Sal de la zona de muerte! Vamos"**

**"¿Zona de muerte? Que ... " pregunto Carlos todavía confundido.**

**"Recógelo. ¡Póntelo! Dos manos" Grito cuando Carlos se puso el casco.**

"Pobre Carlos" susurro Evie preocupada por el menor del grupo.

"No te preocupes Jay está ahí, él lo va a cuidar" le aseguro Mal.

"**¡Ahh!" Jay grito cuando apenas inicio el juego y se empezó abrir el paso entre los miembros del equipo, sin importar de qué lado estén. Daba vueltas y saltaba por todo el campo con la pelota. Dirigiéndose directamente a Carlos.**

**"¡Jay, soy yo! ¡Carlos! ¡Espera, para, Jay! ¡Detener! No no no no. No" Le pedí a su amigo que se detuviera antes de caer al suelo con miedo, Jay aprovecho y salto sobre el para marcar un gol.**

Mal y Evie se voltearon para golpear a Jay atrás de la cabeza.

"¡Ay! ¡Porque la violencia!" grito mientras se sobada en donde lo golpearon. Mal le lanzo una mirada de muerte con los ojos ligeramente verdes, mientras Evie le pasaba el brazo a Carlos.

"No te preocupes cariño", Rodger dijo: "Los hombros de su esposa para tranquilizarla, pero también estaba preocupado por Carlos" Estoy seguro de que pasar el verano con los cachorros lo ayudaran a desarrollar la musculatura ".

Anita se giro para ver a su esposo con una sonrisa brillante "¿Estás seguro? Susurro" Se bien que no te agrada Cruella "

"Por lo que pudimos ver, está más que claro que Carlos, no es su madre"

**"¡Ahh! ¡Oh sí! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Oh! ¡Whoo! ¡Whoo, whoo! ¡Oh, oh!" grito Jay mientras vitoreaba mientras bailaba su victoria.**

**"¿que acaba de suceder? ¿Quién es este chico?" el equipo comenzó a levantar del suelo.**

**"¡Tu! ¡Ven aquí!" el entrenador lo señalo "¿Cómo llamas a eso? Yo llamo a eso talento en bruto. Ven a buscarme más tarde. Te mostraré algo que no ha visto antes. Se llama un libro de reglas. Bienvenido al equipo, hijo"**

Aladdin y Jasmine sonrieron ante la escena, más al ver a su hijo hablado feliz con el hijo de Jafar.

**"¿Alguna vez pensaste en la banda?" Le pregunto a Carlos.**

**Carlos se fingió reír, mientras Jay se reía de él.**

**"Trabajaré con él, entrenador" dijo Ben. **

"Gracias Ben" Mal murmuro.

"¿Gracias porque?" Pregunto Ben, luciendo confundido.

"Solo digamos, que en la isla, ofrecemos ayuda no es recomendable", dijo.

**"muy bien. ¡Vamos a hacer eso de nuevo!"Grito.**

**Mientras el equipo regreso al campo, Jay se giró para irse topándose con Chad quien se enderezo para intimidarlo. Jay solo le paso del lado golpeando su hombro con el suyo. Chad una vez que supo que se fue se agarró el brazo.**

**"Ay"**

* * *

**Chad, Ben y Audrey caminaron por el pasillo riendo. Cuando llegaron por los casilleros, Audrey se dejó reír al igual que Chad cuando vieron a Mal y Evie.**

**"Esos niños son un problema" le dijo Chad a Ben mientras señalaba a su dirección.**

**"Adiós Mal" Evie se despidió de Mal claramente escuchando el comentario de Chad.**

**"Adiós"**

**"Vamos Chad. Dales una oportunidad"**

**"oh. Sin ofender, Bennybear pero eres demasiado confiado" le dijo Audrey mientras tomaba sus manos.**

_Por dios, no puedo creer que estuve aguantando esos apodos_ pensados Ben mientras se taba la cara de vergüenza, con Mal riéndose a su lado.

**"Mira, sé que tu madre se enamoró de una gran bestia desagradable que resultó ser un príncipe. Pero con mi madre, el hada malvada era solo el hada malvada. La madre de esa niña" Susurro lo último.**

"Estas castigada" dijo Aurora "Y te vas a disculpar, ya que en tu comentario no solo insultaste a Mal, ¿Verdad?"

Audrey fulmino a su madre con la mirada, pero una mirada de su padre callo toda réplica "Me disculpo por mi comentario Rey Bestia, Reina Belle"

Los reyes antes mencionados asintieron con la cabeza en señal de aceptación, pero por sus miradas no se suavizaron.

"Parece que le debes a alguien más una disculpa, ¿no crees cariño?" le dijo su padre. Audrey la miro desafiante ante eso. Philip suspiro "Serán tres semanas de castigo" concluyo.

"No creas que están siendo injustos con la pobre Audrey", respondió la reina Leah abrazando a su nieta.

"Madre, no te entrometas es esto"

**"Creo que te equivocas con ellos. Te veré más tarde"Ben se alejó de ellos, Audrey se colocó las lentes de sol y se iba en la dirección opuesta con Chad a tras de ella "¡Oye!"**

**"Oye" Mal cerro la puerta de su casillero, algo confundido por la presencia de Ben.**

"Sabes tenia mis dudas sobre Mal, pero ella parece un soplo de aire fresco para Ben y parece más auténtica que Audrey" le susurro Belle a su esposo.

"¿También con todo el negocio de la varita?" le pregunto Bestia.

"Tengo la corazonada, que Mal hará lo correcto al final, tengo que tener fe en nuestro hijo" aseguró Belle.

**"¿Cómo fue tu primer día?" pregunto con una sonrisa.**

**"Súper"**

**"Realmente deberías pensar en tomar este talento fuera del casillero y en la clase de arte. Podría, eh, inscribirte. ¿Qué piensas?"**

"Estoy de acuerdo con Ben" le dijo Holly "Hacemos diferentes actividades en clase de arte y si quieres en el verano puedes ir a visitarnos, mamá tiene la costumbre de realizar concursos de pintura" dijo emocionada.

"Suena divertido" dijo Mal con una sonrisa genuina, específicamente la oferta de las clases de arte. Olvidando por un segundo el asunto de la varita.

**Jane soltó un chillido cuando los paso. Mal la miro un segundo ante de voltearse a Ben.**

**"Manera de sacarle toda la diversión" le comento para luego ir tras Jane. Dejando a Ben quien apoya la espalda en el casillero.**

"Parece que nuestro hijo ya está enamorado" le susurro Bestia a su esposa

"Cariño, me di cuenta desde que se conocieron" se rió Belle.

* * *

**Se ve a Jane en el baño quien miro a Mal entrar con los ojos abiertos.**

**"¡Hola! Es Jane, ¿verdad? Ah, siempre estoy ese nombre. Jane"**

**"Eso es genial" Comento tratando de irse.**

**"¡No te vayas!" comento más fuerte de lo necesario "Supongo que solo esperaba hacer un amigo. Probablemente tengas todos los amigos que necesitas, ¿eh?"**

**"Apenas"**

Hada Madrina frunció el ceño ante eso. Jane era una chica inteligente y de buen corazón, estaba segura que las chicas querían ser sus amigas.

**"¿De Verdad? Quiero decir, ¿con tu madre siendo hada madrina y directora? Quiero decir, sin decir tu propia, um, personalidad" Tropezó un poco con las palabras.**

"No estoy acostumbrada a dar cumplidos", dijo Mal cuando específicamente las miradas sobre ella.

**"Prefiero ser bonita. Tienes un cabello excelente"**

**"¿Sabes qué? yo tengo justo lo que hay para eso" Comento mientras sacaba su libro "Está bien ... Ah, aquí. "Cuidado con la ropa, reemplaza lo viejo con cabello nuevo". Cerro el libro mientras que agitó su dedo el cual Jane siguió.**

"Espera" dijo Philip con una ceja levantada "El libro de hechizos de Malefica, la señora de la oscuridad ... ¿tiene un hechizo para el cabello?" termino confundido

"Si bueno" comento Mal algo incomoda "si soy sincera también me sorprendió eso"

**Jane jadeo para bajar la cabeza, cuando la volvió a levantar su cabello cambio ante sus ojos, hizo las largas y con las puntas algo rizada.**

**"¡Guau! Casi no notas tú ... Otras características más" le comento a la nueva chica del espejo, Jane se volvió hacia Mal emocionada.**

**"¡Hazme la nariz!"** **Dijo mientras señalaba el libro.**

"Oh cariño, por razones como esa no uso la magia" Comento el Hada Madrina "No quiero que dependas de la magia para todo"

**"Oh no puedo. El estado practicando, pero sabes, no puedo hacer magia realmente grande. No como tu madre con su varita. Quiero decir, un golpe de esa cosa y probablemente podría tener las características que quisieras" Le dijo mientras se subía al fregadero.**

**"Ella ya no usa la varita" dijo con tristeza "Ella cree que la verdadera magia está en los libros. Y no los libros de hechizos, libros regulares con historia y otras cosas"**

**"Que mentira"**

**"Sí"**

**"Sabes, ella usó magia en Cenicienta, que ni siquiera era su verdadera hija. ¿No te quiere ella?"**

"Fue un golpe bajo" le susurro Evie a Mal.

"Si, viéndolo, de esta perspectiva fue malo lo que le dije a Jane" suspiro.

**"Bueno, por supuesto que sí. Es ... Es solo, ya sabes, amor duro. "Trabaja en el interior, no en el exterior". Ya sabes, esa clase de cosa"**

**"¡Esa es la cara!" Exclamo sorprendiéndola.**

Algunos estudiantes saltaron ante el grito de Mal.

"¿Qué cara?" pregunto Emma.

**"Sí, y luego mira como si tu ... tu corazón está a punto de romperse. "Oh, madre, no entiendo por qué no puedes hacerme hermosa también".**

"Sabes, si fuera otra persona, no tengo dudas de que funcionaria", dijo Alexandra "Pero si se algo es la Hada Madrina, no es fácil"

**"¿Crees que funcionan?"**

**"sí. Quiero decir, eso es lo que la vieja Cindy lo hizo, ¿verdad?"**

Cenicienta se rió ante ese comentario completamente divertida.

**"Y tu madre Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo le cambio la vida a ella. Sí, oye, si tu madre decide, ya sabes, usar de nuevo su varita, invítame"**

**"Si puedo convencer a mamá, estás ahí" Prometió.**

**"Hurra" celebro Mal dando un pequeño aplauso.**

Carlos y Jay se rieron ante eso.

**"Adiós"**

**"Adiós"**


	8. Capitulo 6

Parte 6

**La escena cambia al salón de clases, en donde está Evie sentada junto a Doug, mientras miraba a Chad**

**"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que esté en línea por un trono? ¿En algún lugar de la fila?" Evie le pregunto a Doug.**

**"Chad. Hijo del Príncipe Azul y Cenicienta. Chad heredó el encanto, pero no hay muchos allí, ¿sabes a qué me refiero?" **

"¡Oye!" Chas de su asiento.

"Quieres recordar el asunto de tus tareas", preguntó Mal.

"Tu cállate, robadora de novios" le dijo Chad con burla. Ben le lanzo una mirada seria mientras abrazaba a Mal.

"Chad Charming, tal parece que estar sin teléfono no es suficiente" Comento Thomas mirando a su hijo "Tal vez, estar más satisfecho con dos semanas de castigo sin salir de casa y pueden subir a tres si no te sientas en este instante" Chad se puso rojo de ira y vergüenza, pero hizo caso a su padre.

**"Parece que si hay mucho para mí" dijo mirando ****soñadoramente **** a Chad.**

**"Evie Quizás esto sea sea solo una revisión para ti. Entonces dime, ¿quién es el peso atómico de la plata?" pregunto el Sr. Deley interrumpido su conversación.**

**"¿Peso atómico? Uh, bueno, no mucho. Quiero decir, es un átomo, ¿verdad?"**

Algunos chicos se rieron por su respuesta.

**El sr. Deley le indico que se acercara a él, para que pase al pizarrón. Evie rápidamente agarro su espejo.**

"Voy a dejar pasar esa trampa" le dijo Hada Madrina "Pero el maestro debe de ver qué nivel tienes en clase de química de tu escuela en la isla"

"Oh, no teníamos químicos en nuestra antigua escuela" dijo Jay "¿Realmente querías niños de villanos encerados en una habitación con productos químicos?"

**"Veamos. ¿Cómo encontrar el peso atómico promedio de la plata?" pregunto Evie en voz alta y con disimulo miro el espejo en su mano "Eso sería 106.905 veces .5200, más 108.905 veces .4800, lo cual, señor Del2y nos daría 107.9 amo "**

"Eso explica amo" dijo Doug con una sonrisa "normalmente le decimos unidad de masa atómica o UMA"

**Se podría ver a Chad escribiendo en su cuaderno.**

**"¿Amu?" pregunto Doug.**

**Sr. Deley: Yo olvido. Siempre es un error subestimar ...**

**"¿Un villano? No lo haga de nuevo" Evie corto al maestro y le tiro la tiza que había usado. Camino junto a Chad quien le entrego una nota haciéndola sonreír)**

Mal abrazo a su amiga, sabiendo el dolor que le causó Chad en el torneo.

"¿No dijo antes que Evie era un problema?" susurro Poppy con los brazos cruzados enojada con el comportamiento de Chad.

**Cuando Evie regreso a su asiento abrió la nota de Chan, que dijo "¿Nos vemos debajo de las gradas?", Levanto la vista y sonríe. Doug mira con disgusto, mientras Evie y Chad se ven con ojos soñadores**

* * *

**"bueno. Carlos, empezaremos corriendo. ¿Estás listo?" comento Ben, mientras Carlos asintió, poniéndose en posición.**

**Justo después de que Ben tocara el silbato un perro ladro en el fondo. Se podría ver a Carlos huyendo del perro segundos después.**

"¡Oh no! Evie grito espantada" ¡Ben, será mejor que seas rápido! "Grito Evie.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto

"Uno de los hijos de Gasto fingió ser un perro para asustar a Carlos cuando era joven" explícito Mal "Carlos termino llegando al otro extremo de la isla antes de que alguien lo alcance" Anita se asustó ante eso.

**"¡Oh! Ah! ¡No, espera!" grito Carlos huyendo del perro.**

**"¡Asombroso!" felicito Ben ,**presionando el temporizador, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

**"¡No! ¡Ah!"**

**Ben se dio vuelta, para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.**

**"¿Carlos? ¡Carlos!"**

**Ben corrió tras Carlos, arrojando sus cosas al suelo y lo que sigue a un área boscosa. Carlos continuó corriendo antes de trepar un árbol para crear cierta distancia en él y el perro.**

**"¡No! ¡Aléjate!"**

**"¡Carlos!"**

**"¿Ben? ¿Ben ?, ¡Ben ayúdame!" Ben al ver a Carlos asustado recogió al perro y lo alejo de el "¡Es un asesino! Me perseguirá y me arreglé la garganta. ¡Este es un animal de paquete vicioso y rabioso!"**

**"Espera ¿quién te dijo eso?"**

**"Mi madre"**

**"¿Cruella?"**

"No, Mary Poppins. ¿Quién más crees que podría ser?} 2 Mal pregunto. Volviéndose hacia su novio.

"Lo siento, era mucha información", dijo Ben, con una sonrisa tímida.

**"Ella es una experta en perros. Una domadora de perros. ¿Por qué lo sostienes? ¡Te va a atacar!" grito abrazando ligeramente el árbol con miedo)**

**"Carlos, nunca ha conocido a un perro, ¿verdad?"**

**"Por supuesto no" respondió, viendo a Ben como si fuera obvio.**

**"Amigo conoce a Carlos. Carlos, este es Amigo. Él es el perro callejero del campus"**

**"No parece un animal de carga vicioso y rabioso" comento bajado lentamente del árbol "Dios. Eres un buen chico, ¿Verdad? Eres un buen chico." Ben le entregaba a perropara que pueda sostenerlo.**

**"Supongo que ustedes lo tienen bastante duro en la isla"**

Cuatro pares de ojos miraron a Ben. Él se sonrojo ligeramente.

**"Sí. Digamos que no tenemos muchos frotamientos estomacales" respondió mientras miraba a Amigo"**

"Me hace sentir mal por algunos niños, que claramente no merecen estar en la isla" suspiro Evie.

"No te preocupes E, buscaremos la forma de sacar un mareo", prometió Mal.

"¿Mareos? Pregunto Alexandra, que se había ido a sentar con ellos.

"Hija de Drizella2 le dijo Carlos, captando la atención de Cenicienta.

"Ella es la cosa más dulce Ben" le dijo Evie "Es alegre de cabello rojo rizado, lentes gruesos y con una batería de energía de diez veces de duración"

"El cabello rojo se parece más a Anastasia" comento Cenicienta, sonrojándose ligeramente cuando los chicos la miraron "Lo siento, no quise escuchar a escondidas"

"No hay problema" respondió Evie.

"Pero Drizella no podría tener hijos biológicos, por lo que Anastasia actuó como madre sustituta", dijo Mal.

Cenicienta asintió, de sus dos hermanastras, cuando era más joven se llevará mejor con Anastasia. Tal vez debería hablar con su esposo con la posibilidad de tener con ellos a Dizzy.

**"Quiero decir, eres un buen corredor. Eres ... eres rápido, lo sabes"**

**"oh. Si. Gracias"**

**"Escucha, les daré algo de espacio, ¿sí? Ustedes se conocen y simplemente, ya saben, vengan a buscarme cuando hayan terminado, ¿de acuerdo?"**

**"bueno"**

**"Te veré más tarde. (Le dijo, volviéndose para irse"**

**"Nos vemos allá afuera" dijo para luego sentarse con Amigo. "Hola. ¡Oh! Gracias"**

"No puedo esperar para verlo con nuestros dálmatas" susurro Rodger.

"No hay que hacernos ilusiones" le dijo Anita "Todavía no hemos hablado con Belle"

* * *

**La escena cambia a las gradas, donde se puede ver a Evie y Chad.**

**"¿Todos en casa son tan bonitos como tú?"**

**"Me gusta pensar que soy la más bella de todas. ¿Cuántas habitaciones hay en tu castillo?"**

**"Oh, Demasiados para contarlos" Evie se inclinó hacia Chad para intentar besarlo "Realmente resolviste ese problema de química hoy. Vas a tener a todos los nerds enamorados de ti"**

Doug se sonrojo ante la declaración, el tenia fuertes sentimientos por Evie, ¿Quién no lo haría? Era hermosa e inteligente. Pero no debe de hacerse ilusiones ¿cómo podría Evie tener sentimientos por él?

"¿Tienes un enamoramiento?" susurro nieve. Doug gira la cabeza y la miro sorprendido "No te preocupes, no le diré a tu familia. Pero si sientes algo por ella Doug tienes que seguir a tu corazón.

"¿Aunque lo único que quiere es un príncipe?" le pregunto

"Doug, Evie busca un príncipe por su dirección, tiene que entender que tiene que pensar si está con uno, no tendrá que regresar a la isla" le respondió Snow. "Tiene que Evie se enamore de ti, ella entiende que no necesita un príncipe"

"¿Crees que mi familia acepta eso?"

"Yo te voy a respaldar, además en el siguiente descanso me gustaría conocer a mi hermana" termino con una sonrisa.

**"No soy tan tan inteligente"**

"Evie debes dejar de menospreciarte, por los chicos" le dijo Mal.

**"Oh, vamos"**

**"No, de verdad, no lo soy. Pero yo ... soy realmente bueno cosiendo, cocinando y limpiando. Ya sabes, como tu madre, Cenicienta, sin el vestido raído. ¿Mira esto? Si le pregunto dónde está algo, me dice."**

"¿Po qué? Mal gimió. ¿Por qué le mostraste tu espejo?"

"Creo, que me confié mucho" le respondió Evie.

**"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"**

**"no"**

**"¿Dónde está mi celular?" le pregunte al espejo acercándolo a su oído.**

"Sabes, esa costumbre me está cansando", suspiro Thomas.

**"No funciona para ti, tonto"**

**"No es problema. Mi papa solo consígueme uno nuevo"**

"Sabes después de hoy, no habrá más teléfonos nuevos" le dijo "Creo que ya fue suficiente

**"Príncipe Encantador." suspiro Evie.**

**"si"**

**"Y cenicienta"**

**"si"**

**"Hada madrina. Oye, escuché que su variedad está en un museo aburrido. ¿Siempre lo dejan ahí?"Evie se inclino como si estuvieran a punto de besarse, pero Chad se dio vuelta suspirando**

**"Realmente me gustaría hablar, pero estoy abrumado. A menos que ..."**

**"¿A menos que?"**

Chad se puso nervioso, por las miradas que estaban lanzando sus padres.

**Chad: Si pudieras eliminar toda mi tarea junto con la tuya, entonces tal vez podríamos reunirnos en algún momento y pasar el rato.**

**"Bueno"**

**"Gracias bebe"**

"Chad Charming, vas a hacer todo el trabajo que te hicieron las chicas que encañaste", dijo Cenicienta.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Ya está hecho!" Chad grito, apenas creyendo a su madre.

"No le levantes la voz a tu madre" regaño su padre "No estamos más decepcionados de tu comportamiento, no te educamos para que use a las chicas de esa manera, así que cuando todo esto termine, te disculparas con todas las chicas que encañaste, además de estar castigado las primeras tres semanas de tus vacaciones, en donde vas a hacer tu tarea de este año "concluyo firmemente.

**"Si. Adiós" Evie observo soñadoramente mientras Chad se alejaba. Doug asomo la cabeza entre las gradas.**

**"No pude evitar escuchar"**

**"¿Me estás acosando?"**

**"Técnicamente ... sí. Yo también tengo fascinación con la varita de hada madrina. Esa es otra razón por la que espero la coronación. Quizás podríamos sentarnos uno al lado del otro y discutir sus atributos"**

"¡Aww!" Hannah, la hija de Happy suspiro. Estaba feliz por su primo, tenía una imaginación rosa, y creía en ellos dos harían una pareja encantadora

**"¿Estás diciendo que usan en la coronación?"**

**"Sí. Y te invito a salir" Evie le sonríe y se alejó de Doug.**

"Espero que no le rompa el corazón a nuestro primo" murmuro Susan hija de estornudo a sus primas.

"Si le hace daño a Doug, sé tú con el resto de la familia", dijo Blair hija de tímido.

* * *

**La escena cambia mostrando la habitación de Mal y Evie con Jane hablando con Mal.**

**"Mamá dijo: "Si un niño no puede ver la belleza interior", entonces no valdrá la pena. "¿Puedes creerlo? ¿En qué mundo vive ella?"**

**"Auradon"**

"¿Disculpa ?, no somos tan malos, ese es su trabajo después de todo" se burló Audrey.

"¿No fuiste tú quien estaba estaba quejando de todas las chicas que fueron peinadas por Mal, no te gustaba la idea ya que no destacarías?" Ben pregunto.

"¡Bennyboo!"

"¿Quieres dejar el apodo?" Ben gimió. "Yo no estamos saliendo"

"Entonces ... ¡por qué dejas que Mal lo diga!" Audrey se quejó empezando a hacer berrinche.

"Por qué cuando Mal lo dice es en broma y no lo dice cada vez que dice mi nombre"

**"Mal, ¿te gusta?" pregunto Evie al mostrarle el atuendo en el que esta trabajando en su máquina de coser.**

**"Sí. Es lindo Saca tus ojos." dijo Mal levantado la vista de su libro de dibujo.**

**"Lo sé"**

**"Nunca conseguiré un novio"**

**"Los novios están sobre valorados" respondió Mal volviendo a su dibujo.**

**"¿Y cómo lo sabrías, Mal? Nunca ha tenido uno"**

Ben no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que él era su primer novio. Tomo la mano de Mal tiernamente, ante la idea de ser el primero.

**"Es porque no necesito uno, E. Son una pérdida de tiempo"**

"Dices eso ahora" respondió Evie con una sonrisa tímida.

**En eso Evie jadeo sorprendida cuando se acordó.**

**"¡Olvidé hacer la tarea de Chad! ¡Oh no! Oh no, no, no"**

"¿Qué hay de tu tarea?" pregunto Snow. Ya que la idea de que están aprovechando de su hermana le estaba enojando.

"Oh, ya la había hecho" dijo Evie "Mamá dice que el estrés causa arrugas, así que a la primera oportunidad que tengo hago la tarea llegando a casa"

**"Y eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir"**

**En eso entro una chica después de tocar la puerta.**

**"¡Hola chicos! Soy Lonnie ¿mi madre es Mulan? ¿No? De todos modos, me encanta lo que ha hecho con el cabello de Jane. Y sé que nos odias y, bueno, eres malvado. ¿Pero crees que podrías hacer el mío?"**

**"¿Por qué haría eso por ti?"**

**"Te pagaré 50 dólares"**

**"Buena respuesta. Necesito comprar más material. Veamos, estoy pensando, perdemos el flequillo, tal vez algunas capas y algunos aspectos destacados"**

**"Sí, sí. Lo quiero genial, como el de Mal"**

**"¿De Verdad? ¿Las puntas abiertas también?"**

**"De acuerdo." Mal rodo fuera de la cama para agarrar el libro de hechizos. "Cuidado con la ropa, reemplaza lo viejo con cabello fresco".**

**Usando un movimiento con su dedo que había hecho anteriormente con el cabello de Jane, Mal agito sus dedos sobre la cara de Lonnie, su cabello cambio de un mechón oscuro a mechones castaños más claros que caen en cascada por su rostro. Lonnie se fue a mirar en el espejo.**

"Te ves hermosa" le dijo Mulan. Lonnie sonrió

**"Lo sé. Lo sé Parece una fregona en tu cabeza. ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a cortarlo, ponerlo en capas"**

**"¡No, no, no, no, no, no! Me encanta"**

**"¿Tú lo haces?"**

**"Es solo que ... "Hizo una pausa y agarro su falda antes de rasgar el extremo, creando una hendidura "hora estoy bien. **

"Amigo, no entiendo a las chicas y eso que tengo 4 hermanas" le susurro Evan a Carlos y Jay.

"Únete al Club" susurro Jay.

**Jane camino hacia el espejo y se paró junto a Lonnie antes de rasgar el extremo de su vestido también. Lonnie la miro con sorpresa**

"Jane" exclamó Hada Madrina. "¡Me preguntaba a donde fue ese vestido!"

**"¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¡Mamá me va a matar!"**

La pantalla de detención, cuando Azul hizo acto de presencia.

"Vamos a tomar otro descanso, pero me gustaría presentarles a alguien", dijo "En lo que estaban viendo la película, hice una pequeña visita" con un movimiento de variedad apareció una puerta "Ven querida"

La puerta se abrió y los chicos de la isla quedaron sorprendidos al ver a una chica de aspecto familiar quien entró saltando.

"¡Dizzy!" grito Evie emocionada.

"¡Evie!" Dizzy grito y corrió hacia los brazos de la chica de cabello azul.

"Retomaremos la película después" dijo Azul


	9. Descanso 2

Descanso 2

Mal no pudo evitar sonreír ante el abrazo de Evie y Dizzy, era más que obvio lo mucho que se extrañaron las dos, claro eso no quiere decir que iba a dejar que Evie se saque el oxígeno a la pequeña Dizzy.

"Está bien E. ¡Evie!" Mal dijo "Sé que estas feliz de tener a Dizzy, pero la pobre niña se está poniendo morada"

"¡Oh!" Evie exclamo y soltó a Dizzy. "Lo siento mucho Dizzy, es que estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo"

Dizzy sonrio, para luego darle un abrazo a Mal "¡No puedo creer que este aquí en Auradon!"

"Si, me pregunto porque Hada Azul" le comento el Rey Bestia mirándola, ya todos se habían levantado de sus asientos y la mayoría fue al comedor, él y su esposa se habían acercado cuando vieron a las chicas de la isla abrazando a la niña.

"Su majestad, lamento no haberle avisado, pero le puede asegurar que la pequeña Dizzy no hará nada para dañar Auradon" comento Blue. "Pero si lo hace sentir mejor le avisare con tiempo cuando traiga a más niños de la isla" respondió con una sonrisa. Eso sorprendió a los reyes y a los chicos de la isla.

"¿Traerá más niños?" pregunto Belle.

"Si, pero por ahora Dizzy será la primera, veré mas adelante si traeré a más niños, en el trascurso de esta película" con eso Blue desapareció.

Los reyes todavía estaban sorprendidos pero lo dejaron para, Blue tenía razón ella no se arriesgaría a traer a alguien que fuera una amenaza para Auradon. Con eso en mente se fueron a conversas con los otros nobles de la realeza.

Ben solo sonrió ante la perspectiva de traer a más niños de la isla, mientras abrazaba a Mal quien estaba conversando con Evie y Dizzy, cuando se iba a presentar formalmente a la niña vio que Cenicienta le hizo señas disimuladamente para llamar su atención. Se despidió de Mal un momento para ir hablar con ella.

"Su majestad" dijo Ben inclinándose ante la realeza mayor "¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?"

"Ben, ¿la niña es realmente la hija de Drizella?" pregunto Cenicienta.

"Por lo que Mal me platico si" dijo Ben "¿Por qué?"

"Crees que sería muy precipitado, si me acerco a presentarme" dijo Cenicienta insegura.

"Pienso, que por ahora será mejor que Dizzy se acomode con toda esta experiencia" dijo Ben "Pero si quiere, puedo hablar con Mal para comentarle que quiere hablar con ella"

"Muchas gracias Ben" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Anita y Rodger habían logrado encontrar a Belle que estaba en la mesa del bufete, comiendo unas papas fritas, mientras el rey estaba hablando con algunas personas de la corte.

"Disculpe molestarla Reina Belle, pero nos gustaría hablar con usted" comenzado Rodger.

"¡Anita, Rodger!" exclamo Belle con una papa en la mano "No hay ningún problema, en que puedo ayudarlo"

"Como sabe la razón por la que vinimos al día de la familia era para conocer al hijo de Cruella" dijo Anita, Belle asintió con la cabeza para que prosiguiera "Y en el trascurso de la película Rodger y yo estuvimos hablando y nos gustaría que Carlos pueda pasar las vacaciones con nosotros" termino decidida. La reina se quedó sorprendida, luego sonrio ante eso.

"Es dulce que quieran hacer eso, pero la decisión no está en mi poder" dijo finalmente "Ben fue el de la idea de traer a los chicos y no sé cuáles son los planes para las vacaciones, ¿si quieren le hablo para preguntarle?

El matrimonio asintió y espero a que el príncipe se acercara a ellos.

"¿Pasa algo mama?" pregunto Ben.

"Ben, querido, ¿A dónde irán los chicos cuando lleguen las vacaciones de verano? "Pregunto Belle.

"Bueno, había asumido que volverían a la isla" contesto "todos nos vamos a casa en vacaciones y creo que algunos consideran la isla como su casa"

"qué tal si alguien de Auradon quisiera apadrinar a alguno de la isla, que quisiera que pasara las vacaciones con ellos" dijo Anita.

Ben sonrió dándose cuenta lo que estaba planeando el matrimonio.

"todo dependería del niño" dijo Ben "Si su vida familiar no es buena y si se quiere quedar en las vacaciones y tener nuevos tutores no habría ningún problema. Pero creo que Carlos estaría mejor con ustedes"

Anita se sonrojo "Como…"

"Les deseo suerte e intente platicar con el antes de cualquier cosa" dijo con una sonrisa, antes de hacer una leve reverencia y caminar de regreso a Mal y los demás. Anita vio a Belle quien también sonrió.

"Como dijo mi hijo, hablen con Carlos antes, ya que no daría mi aceptación si el chico no está de acuerdo… aunque su madre sea despreciable, sería bueno darles a los niños de la isla una opción.

"Cruella tal vez le hablo mal de nosotros" comento Rodger "¿querría el hablar con nosotros?"

"Nunca lo sabrán si no lo intentan" aseguro Belle.

A una distancia, Carlos había vista el intercambio desde que Ben fue llamado por su madre.

"Mal ¿De qué crees que estén hablando los Radcliffes con Ben y su madre?" pregunto Carlos susurrándole para que nadie los oyera. Mal frunció el ceño pero antes que respondiera Ben llego y le dio una sonrisa a Carlo.

"No te preocupes Carlos" le susurro "Los Radcliffes, tienen buenas intenciones y en el siguiente descanso les gustaría hablar contigo". Carlos se le quedo mirando al futuro rey inseguro pero asintió confiando en el mientras abrazaba a Amigo y se retiraba a la mesa del bufete con Jay y Evan.

"Así que…" comenzó Mal viendo a su novio "¿De qué quieren hablar con Carlos?"

"¿Por qué crees que te debería decir? "Le contesto Ben traviesamente. Mal frunció el ceño pensativamente, una idea se le ocurrió, algo degradante pero quería saber en caso de que Carlos pudiera salir perjudicado.

Le dio a Ben los mejores ojos de cachorro sacando su labio inferior "por favor Benny" le rogo tiernamente. Ben se le quedo mirando sorprendido sin saber que decir, Mal profundizo mas su puchero.

"Mmm… los Radcliffes quieren hablar con Carlos, sobre si quiere pasar sus vacaciones con ellos" se rindió finalmente. Mal se quedó sorprendida por un momento pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio pasar a Hercules. "¿Mal?" pregunto preocupado Ben, pero Mal se fue rápidamente y arrastro a Evie quien estaba hablando con las chicas Fitzherbert y Dizzy, a una esquina lo suficientemente lejos de oídos indiscretos.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Evie exigió, mientras se frotaba su brazo en donde Mal la había agarrado.

"¿Qué me pasa? ¡Te diré lo que me pasa!" Mal exclamo. "¡Hércules está aquí!"

"¿Estas segura?" pregunto Evie olvidando su molestia anterior.

"Completamente" dijo Mal "que tonta he sido, debía saber que iba a estar aquí, su hijo va a Auradon Prep, era obvio que él estaría aquí" empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

"Mal cálmate" dijo Evie, la peli morada la ignoro y siguió preocupándose.

"Ya era bastante estar en la misma habitación que Aurora y su príncipe, aunque no me hayan dicho nada, Oh pero su madre ella y Audrey no se han quedado calladas por lo que siente hacia mi madre" siguió Mal deteniéndose brevemente.

"Mal, tienes que calmarte" insistió Evie, perdiendo su paciencia. Mal la volvió a ignorar retomando su caminata.

"Oh pero Hércules el también no se queda callado acerca de cómo se siente hacia Hades… cuando se enteren que no solo soy hija de la ama del mal sino también del dios del inframundo se darán un día de campo con migo y…" se detuvo abruptamente. Evie cansada la había agarrado de los hombros.

"Mal, cálmate, perdiendo la compostura no te ayudara en nada" dijo Evie "Nadie va a saber quién es tu padre, y nunca lo sabrán. Lo que estamos viendo ahorita está relacionando a la varita mágica y no se han dado indicios de que de un momento a otro digas quien es tu padre" Evie soltó el agarre que tenía en Mal.

"Tienes razón Evie, lo siento" dijo Mal ya calmada a su amiga.

"Ok, ahora vamos a regresar a terminar de ver la película, actuaras como siempre, confiada y valiente. Una vez terminado esto regresaremos y nadie sabrá del asunto de tu padre. Entendido"

Mal le sonrió a Evie y le dio un abrazo "¿Qué haría yo sin ti?"

"Probablemente vayas vistiendo harapos nada geniales y con el cabello como un nido de ratas" Evie se encogió de hombros "Vamos, probablemente estemos obteniendo algunas miradas de sospecha, deben estar asumiendo que estamos conspirando"

Mal sonrió ante eso y envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su mejor amiga. Las dos volvieron a su grupo donde Dizzy estaba hablando con Ben.

"Cálmate Dizzy o perderás oxígeno" le dijo Mal sentándose junto a su novio.

"¿Está todo bien?" pregunto Ben, mirando a Mal. Había notado la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Evie en la esquina.

"Si solo… Evie estaba intentando calmarme" respondió con sinceridad "creo que toda esta experiencia, es demasiada presión" dijo Mal. Ben la miro con preocupación mientras tomada su mano y le plantaba un beso, Mal sonrió ante su gesto.

En este pequeño descanso vieron a sus amigos interactuar entre ellos, Carlos estaba hablando animadamente con Doug y Emma, Jay estaba teniendo una conversación con Evan, Taylor y Aziz lo más probable sobre el torneo, Evie estaba hablando con Alexandre, Holly y con una chica que no había conocido y la pequeña Dizzy estaba con Poppy quien le estaba presentando lo más seguro a sus amigos, pudo distinguir a Roland y a Ally, la otra tenía el cabello negro, que por lo que recordaba era la chica que le pregunto por Uma, pero no estaba segura. Ella estaba con Ben en sus lugares comiendo otro gran tazón de fresas que Ben le había traído.

"¿Todos están listos?" preguntó el Hada Azul apareciendo, todos volvieron a sus lugares y con un movimiento de varita, Blue comenzó la película de nuevo.


	10. Capitulo 7

Parte 7

**"Realmente podría usar un tipo duro como tú. El equipo es un grupo de príncipes, si sabes a lo que me refiero" comento el entrenador.**

"Oye" Chad parecía insultado.

"Técnicamente tiene razón" dijo Ben.

"Disculpa ¡No hay nada de malo ser ser un príncipe! ¡Y tú vas hacer rey!" Chad se quejó, sin entender el comentario que dijo Ben.

"**Me estás diciendo. Es todo, "después de ti, viejo amigo". Oh, perdón, ¿me topé contigo? De donde vengo Es, "¡prepárate para morir, tonto!" Como dice mi padre, "la única forma de ganar" es asegurarse de que todos los demás pierdan" dijo Jay haciendo un gesto con las manos para enfatizar su punto. **

"Un lema que todos los chicos de la isla conocen bien" dijo Mal, mientras miraba a Dizzy quien estaba fascinada con la mirada fija en la pantalla. Ella era una de los pocos niños que no cumplían con eso. Estaba feliz de que Dizzy estuviera fuera de la isla.

Por ahora.

Por otro lado algunas chicas estaban babeando ante la forma en que los músculos de los brazos de Jay se flexionaban mientras hablaba. Lonnie se dio cuenta de eso y sintió un nudo en el estómago mientras fruncía el ceño ante las chicas.

"**Jay! déjame explicarte un equipo. Uh, es como una familia. "**

"**No quieres estar en mi casa a la hora de la cena"**

"Claro esa, no es una vista muy bonita" asintió Carlos.

"Pero con la escasez de alimentos en la isla algunos no tienen cena" agrego Dizzy.

El rey Bestia casi se atora con lo que estaba comiendo cuando escucho el comentario de la más joven, la reina Belle le estaba dando pequeños golpes en la espalda.

"¿Escasez de alimento?" pregunto preocupada Cenicienta.

"Bueno, si" dijo Dizzy confundida por las miradas que de sorpresa que estaba recibiendo de algunos adultos y jóvenes "llevamos 20 años viviendo en un gran monto de basura, así que tenemos que conseguir lo que podemos, y lo poco que hay está casi podrido, rancio o con algunas moscas, así que no todas las familias pueden comer" continuo sin notar la mirada horrorizada de algunas personas "Sé que esto ha sucedido desde antes que naciera, ya que algunos chicos mayores siempre se quejan cada vez que pasan por la tienda"

"espera me estás diciendo que en estos 20 años han… ¿estado comiendo nuestra basura?" pregunto Tiana horrorizada. Algunos se horrorizaron más al ver que los cinco chicos de la isla asintieron con la cabeza.

El rey Bestia se quedó sorprendido y se empezó a sentí mal ante lo que estaba escuchan y no era el único algunos miembros de la realeza se sintieron de la misma manera.

Blue se aclaró la garganta sacando algunos adultos de sus pensamientos antes de reanudar la película.

**"Está bien, está bien… ¿Sabes cómo un cuerpo tiene muchas partes diferentes? Las piernas, los codos, las orejas. Pero todos se necesitan mutuamente. Bueno, eso es un equipo... diferentes jugadores que trabajan juntos para ganar. ¿Tiene sentido?" intento explicar el entrenador**

**"¿Puedo ser el puño?" pregunto Jay**

* * *

**La escena cambia a Jay entrando en la habitación de las chicas con su nueva camiseta. Evie estaba en la mesa haciendo la tarea con el espejo en su mano, Mal estaba leyendo su libro de hechizos y Carlos estaba con su perro.**

"¿Estas usando el espejo?" Pregunto Doug sorprendido que se había ido a sentar con ellos y estaba junto a Evie.

"Chad había incluido algo de trabajo de recuperación" le dijo Evie, lanzándole una mirada a Chad" No estaba allí cuando el material estaba ya visto"

"**¡Yo-ho-ho!" Jay entro posando su nueva camiseta.**

"**¡Hey!" Carlos saludo mientras acariciaba a Amigo.**

"**¿Tu plan funcionó con Jane? ¿Vas a ver la varita?" pregunto Jay a Mal mientras se apoyaba en el poste de la cama de doncel.**

"No creo que ella estaría vertiendo su tiempo en el libro de hechizos si hubiera tenido éxito con Jane" comento a Meg viéndose las uñas.

"Vamos Meg, Jay no lo sabe" le dijo Hércules.

"**¿Crees que estaría pasando por cada hechizo en este libro? ¿Si no me hubiera puesto por completo? "pregunto Mal sarcásticamente rodando los ojos con molestia.**

"Entonces… ¿hay más hechizos para el cabello? Pregunto Philip.

"¡Philip!" reprendió Aurora.

"¿Qué? ¡Tengo curiosidad!"

"**Oh, alguien está de mal humor" murmuro Carlos volviendo acariciar a Amigo. **

"**¡Mi mamá cuenta conmigo! ¡No puedo decepcionarla!" dijo Mal y golpeo a Carlos en la cabeza.**

"Lo siento por el golpe Carlos" le dijo Mal.

"No te preocupes Mal, se cómo se pone tu madre contigo cuando la "defraudas" le respondió, Mal asintió con la mirada fija, algunos escucharon ese comentario y voltearon a ver a la peli morada quien tenía su mirada perdida.

"**Podemos hacer esto si nos mantenemos unidos" comento Jay intentado mejorar el ánimo.**

"**Y no volveremos hasta que lo hagamos" dijo Mal "Porque estamos podridos…"**

"**Hasta el núcleo" dijeron los otros al unisón.**

**Evie se sentó en la mesa. "Oh sí. Descubrí que la hada madrina bendice a Ben con la varita en la coronación y todos nos vamos. No tengo nada que ponerme, por supuesto" comento, hasta que se dio cuenta que Mal se le quedo mirando "¿Qué?"**

**Antes de que Mal pudiera decirle algo, alguien llamo repentinamente la puerta "Mantén ese pensamiento"**

"**Hola Mal. No los vi chicos hoy. Me preguntaba si tenías alguna pregunta o algo... Eso... que necesitabas" dijo Ben con una sonrisa genuina. **

"**No que yo sepa" dijo Mal mirando a sus amigos. **

"**Bueno, si necesitas algo, solo, eh... "dijo Ben, preparándose para irse.**

Belle sonrió ante el tartamudeo de su hijo. Desde que Ben nació ella y su esposo a veces se sentían culpable al no poder darle una niñez normal, ya que como futuro rey siempre tuvo que actuar como el heredero perfecto ante el público. Era agradable verlo actuar como un adolescente normal.

"**¡Oh, espera!" Mal llamo para evitar que se valla, Ben la miro directamente "¿Es cierto que todos podemos ir a tu coronación?" **

"**Sí, toda la escuela se va" le confirmo Ben.**

"¿Y no pensaste que era sospechoso?" Chad pregunto viendo a Ben "quiero decir ¿cuatro hijos de villanos preguntando por tu coronación?"

"¿Por qué debería haber sospechado?" pregunto Ben "Eran nuevos, y probablemente lo escucharon en la escuela. Y si en todo caso la directora le hubiera comentado"

Chad se burló "Vaya, Audrey tiene razón. Eres demasiado confiado, estas sentado junto a una chica que es fácilmente una buscadora de oro, que por lo que vimos coqueteo contigo cuando tenías novia."

"Cuidado Chad" advirtió Ben con un pequeño gruñido, él había visto como Evie se puso cuando Chad la llamo buscadora de oro. A él le gustaban los amigos de Mal. pero odiaría elegir entre sus amigos, pero la forma en que Chad a estado actuado, Ben no quería ser considerado amigo de alguien que solo utilizaba a las chicas.

"¿O qué?"

"¡POR AMOR A TODO LO BUENO Y PURO, CALLATE!" Alexandra grito, ya cansada del comportamiento de su hermano mayor, él y sus padres estaban sorprendidos por su arrebato "Me disculpo Ben por el comportamiento idiota de mi hermano"

"¿Cómo puedes confiar en ellos?" Exigió.

"porque mientras estabas ocupado mientras Audrey te hacia caso, ella y sus amiguitas se dedicaban a molestar a las chicas que según ellas no eran lo suficientemente bonitas y tú solo te quedabas riendo cuando me molestaban, ¡Mal y Evie fueron las primeras que defendieron a las chicas que fueron atacadas!" respondió su hermana empujando a su hermano "Aunque claro que puedo esperar de alguien que hace lo mismo con los otros chicos de la escuela, por solo ser un "príncipe" te crees con derecho a agredir a los demás"

Termino yéndose a sentar junto a los chicos de la isla, Ben, Lonnie, Doug, Emma y los tres hermanos Fitzherbert. Evie le dio un espacio mientras la abrazaba junto a Holly. Chad miro a sus padres para quejarse, pero por la expresión en sus rostros supo que no vidria nada bueno.

"Cuatro semanas" fue lo único que dijo su padre, su madre no dijo nada pero le lanzo una mirada decepcionada.

"No creas que no escuche tu nombre, en la conversación, señorita" susurro Aurora.

"Mama, Alexandra está exagerando" dijo Audrey.

"Si claro, rodearla con tus amigas mientras la empujan es ser exagerada" murmuro Philip Jr.

"estará castigada cuatro semana" le dijo Aurora habiendo escuchado a su hijo "Y me parece justo que tú y Chad no estarán juntos en lo que resta de tu verano"

"**Wow. Eso es más que emocionante. ¿Crees que es una posibilidad que los cuatro podamos estar en la primera fila al lado de la hada madrina, solo para poder absorber toda esa bondad?" pregunto Mal fingiendo interés.**

"**Desearía que pudieras. Pero al frente solo están mi familia, mi novia y yo" le dijo Ben un poco decepcionado por haberle dicho a Mal que no. **

"**¿Y tu novia?" pregunto Mal.**

Audrey resoplo molesta, mientras empezaba a sospechar que algo importante se acercaba.

"**Si. Lo siento" se disculpó Ben. **

"**Bueno. Adiós gracias" dijo Mal cerrando rápidamente la puerta.**

"**Oh, pero no, hay un montón de... "Ben trato de decir pero la puerta se le cerro en la cara.**

**Mal se dio vuelta, una sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro "Creo que es hora de que Bennyboo tenga una nueva novia. Y necesito un hechizo de amor" Carlos arrojo el libro de hechizos a Mal quien se rio.**

"¡Tu bruja!" Audrey grito levantándose bruscamente de su asiento "¡lo sabía! Sabía que algo andaba mal" ella se volvió hacia Ben "Ya decía que no podías a ver terminado con migo Benny boo, no te preocupes un beso mío y estarás como nuevo" se acercó a Ben aprovechando que todos en la sala estaban callados procesando lo que acababan de ver, cuando estuvo cerca empujo a Emma y Lonnie para que le diera espacio, cuando se inclinó para besarlo, Ben se paró rápidamente tomando una distancia en entre él y Audrey.

"Audrey cálmate, ya lo sabía" Ben grito. Todos lo votaron a ver sorprendidos al igual que los chicos de la isla.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que sabias? ¿Cuánto tiempo has sabido?" murmuro Mal, todos voltearon a ver a Ben esperando una respuesta.

"Desde nuestra primera cita, tu hechizo desapareció en el lago encantado" respondió Ben con una sonrisa. Sus padres se sorprendieron ante eso, si Ben no está hechizado ¿Por qué todavía esta con Mal?

Mal se quedó callado un momento viéndolo a los ojos, antes de murmurar "entonces… ¿estabas fingiendo todo este tiempo?" pregunto con la voz temblando un poco, sus amigas contuvieron el aliento ante eso, Carlos y Jay se pusieron serios mirando al futuro rey. Sus padres vieron también a su hijo, si bien Mal lo habría hechizado, que su hijo estuviera jugando con los sentimientos de la chica, era algo horrible, Belle sintió un nudo en la garganta viendo a la hija de Malefica que aunque fuerte sabía que la respuesta de su hijo la lastimaría demasiado, por el radillo del ojo vio a Audrey que se había emocionado ante la idea. Ella con todo corazón esperaba que no fuera el caso.

Ben se arrodillo ante Mal y delicadamente tomo sus manos, Mal levanto la vista ante ese gesto, Ben sonrió "No he estado fingiendo nada… te he amado desde el momento que nos conocimos"

Andrey miro a Ben sorprendida al igual que los demás, Carlos y Jay sonrieron sintiéndose felices por Mal, Evie ya estaba fantaseando con una gran boda y diferentes diseños para el vestido de novia junto a Dizzy que se estaba inspirando ante la idea de arreglar el cabello de Mal.

"¡Debes estar bromeando!" grito Audrey recuperando la voz "¡Ella te hechizo! ¡Y dices que la amas!"

"Si no puedes aceptar lo que está frente a ti Audrey, mira no quiero ser grosero y mucho menos lastimarte pero tienes que darte cuenta que esta relación no iba a durar, tenemos diferentes puntos de vista, no puedo tener un conversación social contigo sin que esté relacionada contigo, tu insultando a alguien. Tarde o temprano nos habríamos separado"

Ben volvió a sentarse, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Mal, quien todavía estaba sorprendida, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Audrey miro a Ben sorprendida y volvió a sentarse en su asiento con sus padres quienes la miraron en silencio, su abuela rodea a su hija con su brazo lanzándole miradas sucias a Ben y a la hija de Malefica.

La sala se quedó en silencio, la mayoría intentado procesar lo que había dicho Ben. Con los reyes de Auradon Belle se inclinó a su esposo para susurrarle

"preferiblemente antes"

El rey tuvo que reprimir una risa ya que la situación no era la mejor.

* * *

**La escena cambie y se veía a los cuatro en la cocina.**

"**Está bien. Dice que todavía necesitamos una lágrima, y nunca lloro" dijo Mal, mirando el libro.**

"¿Cómo?" pregunto tímidamente Astrid la hija de Grumpy.

"En la isla, lloras y mueres" dijo Mal simplemente como si fuera un juramento.

"La vida es más difícil para los débiles" siguió Evie.

"Nunca les hagas saber que te hirieron" añadió Jay.

"El castigo será diez veces peor si lloras" continuo Carlos.

"Deja de llorar o te daré algo por lo que llorar" termino Dizzy abrazado a Evie.

Los adultos miraron horrorizado lo que acababan de decir los cinco. Anita estaba más que decidida a que en el próximo descanso hablaría con Carlos, vio a su esposo quien asintió ellos sacarían a Carlos de esa isla, ella no fue la única que peso en eso Aladdin y Jasmine tuvieron una idea similar solo hablaría con Aziz sobre su decisión. Cenicienta vio a Dizzy y espero que quisiera hablar con ella en el siguiente descanso, hablaría con su esposo sobre su decisión de criarla.

"**Vamos a picar algunas cebollas" dijo Carlos recogiendo una cebolla para aclarar su punto, con Amigo sentado a su lado.**

"**No. Dice que necesitamos una lágrima de tristeza humana. Y esta poción de amor recibe las mejores críticas, por lo que debemos seguirla exactamente" dijo Mal señalando la receta.**

"**Una lágrima es una lágrima" contesto Jay.**

"déjame decirte que tienen una gran diferencia" dijo Doug acomodándose los lentes. Evie a su lado sonrió al saber lo que venía.

"**Eso no es cierto, Jay. Ambos tienen anticuerpos y enzimas, pero una lágrima emocional tiene más hormonas basadas en proteínas que una lágrima reflejada" explico Evie. **

"Bien dicho" felicito Doug, Evie le sonrió con un pequeño rubor en su mejilla. Snow vio eso y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el claro interés que tenía su hermana por Doug.

"**Escúchate" dijo Mal impresionada con su mejor amiga.**

"**Sí, lo sabía" se intentó defender Jay. **

"**No es cierto" dijo Carlos **

"**Si, lo hice"**

"Claro que lo sabía" una rubia rodo los ojos junto a Ally

"Hermana compórtate" murmuro Ally

**La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Lonnie entro**

"**¡Ahí estás, Mal! Te estaba buscando" Mal rápidamente cubrió el libro con una servilleta "Ya sabes, ¡todas las chicas quieren que te arregles el pelo! Merienda de medianoche, ¿eh? ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes?"**

"**Nada especial. Solo galletas ¡Oh, no, no!" Mal y Evie intentaron evitar que Lonnie probara la poción pero fue en vano.**

"¡Lonnie! grito Mulan. Ella y Shang se habían acercado a su hija y al grupo después del segundo descanso "¿Qué te he dicho sobre meter las manos en la comida?"

Lonnie se sonrojo ante eso, Jay que estaba a su lado se rio de ella, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo cortesía de la hija de Mulan.

"**¿Qué? No lo voy hacer de nuevo" dijo Lonnie un poco confundida.**

"**¿Sientes algo?" preguntó Evie.**

"**Sí, como si tal vez le faltara algo" Mal agrego.**

**Jay camino hacia Lonnie y se apoyó contra uno de los estantes de la cocina**

"**Hola" dijo mirando a Lonnie a los ojos.**

Lonnie se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer Jay. Aunque debería sentirse enojada por eso, lo curioso de eso es que ella estaba un poco enamorada de Jay, pero no sabía si era buena idea dar el primer paso. Sin embargo, ahora que Ben estaba saliendo con Mal y dejo en claro sus sentimientos hacia ella ¿tal vez también tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo?"

**Lonnie lo miro como si estuviera loco "Podrían usar algunas chispas"**

"**Chispas" pregunto Jay, un poco desconcertado al descubrir que su coqueteo no sirvió.**

"La primera vez que ha sucedido" dijo Jay

**Mal y Evie dieron un suspiro de alivio porque la poción no funciono en Lonnie, Evie casi se derrumba en Mal.**

"**¿Y esos son?" pregunto Mal continuando con la masa.**

"¡Chispas de chocolate!" vitoreo Grace alzando los brazos espantando a su hermana Ally.

"¿Cómo no sabes sobre las chispas de Chocolate?" pregunto Sam hijo de Sleepy.

"¡Es solo la mejor comida del mundo!" dijo Aziz, haciendo que todo el grupo saltara, ya que no habían visto cuando se acercó "lo siento Mal, pero voy a correr el riesgo" dijo sacando una fresa del tazón de Mal.

"¡Oye!" grito ara voltear a ver a Ben haciendo un puchero "Benny me quito mi fresa" dijo viéndolo a los ojo, Ben solo sonrió, los chicos de la isla se sorprendieron ante el puchero que estaba haciendo Mal.

Aziz regreso con la fresa, pero estaba cubierta de una sustancia oscura. Mal la miro confundida y miro a Ben

"Solo inténtalo"

Mal se encogió de hombros y le dio un mordisco a la fresa. La dulzura de la sustancia parecía magnificar todo lo que amaba de las fresas y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa.

"Eso es chocolate" dijo Aziz con una sonrisa.

"Vamos Aziz únete a nosotros" dijo Jay a su compañero.

"Mientras mejor" Lonnie asintió con la cabeza. Aziz se sentó entre Jay y Alexandra, haciendo que la segunda se sonrojara.

**Lonnie fue al refrigerado y saco un pequeño tazón.**

"**Chipas de chocolate. Solo el grupo de alimentos más importante" se acercó y dejo el tazón en el mostrador "Espera, ¿tus madres nunca te hicieron chicos como galletas con chispas de chocolate?"**

"Lo siento mucho chicos, no lo sabía" se disculpó Lonnie.

"Está bien Lonnie" le dijo Evie "No hay forma de que pudieras saberlo"

**Lonnie pregunto, agregándole algunas chispas a la mezcla. Mal y Evie la miraron un poco confundidas "Como, cuando te sientes triste, y recién salidos del horno, con un gran vaso de leche viejo, y ella solo te hace reír y pone todo en perspectiva y... ¿por qué me miran así?"**

"Bueno, no tengo una madre" dijo Jay, Aziz puso su mano en su hombro en señal de amistad.

"Sinceramente, yo correría si mi madre alguna vez me hiciera algo, ya que probablemente tenga veneno" agrego Carlo. Anita se prometió en hacer diferentes postres para él.

"**Es diferente de dónde somos" le dijo Mal, volviendo a mezclar la masa.**

"Eso es decir poco" murmuro Dizzy,

"**Si lo sé. Solo, ya sabes, pensé que Incluso los villanos aman a sus hijos" Explico Lonnie, pero su expresión cambio al ver las miradas en la cara de sus amigos "Oh... que horrible" extendió la mano y apoyo ambas manos con las de Mal.**

**Mal la miro, viendo como Lonnie derramaba una lágrima, ella rápidamente la recogió y agregó la poción **

"Está bien, eso fue un poco divertido" dijo Maddie hija del sombrerero loco, ofreciéndole una taza de té a su hermana Grace.

"¡Lonnie!" Exclamo Audrey "Les diste la lagrima"

"¡No es como si supiera lo que estaban haciendo!" Lonnie le dijo "Además, Ben ya dijo que con o sin poción de amor el todavía ama a Mal" termino con una sonrisa, Audrey se quedó callada.

"**Sí, bueno, gran fastidio, pero tenemos que meterlos en el horno, así que muchas gracias por venir. Realmente, realmente ten una buena noche. Te veré mañana. Malos sueños" dijo Mal despidiendo a Lonnie.**

"**Buenas noches" dijo Lonnie y salió **

"**Te veo mañana" dijo Mal. una vez que se aseguró de que Lonnie se fue, se volvió hacia el resto de los VK "De acuerdo, muchachos, bandeja de galletas. Evie, horno"**

"**Sí, señora" dijo Evie, y los cuatro se pusieron a trabajar.**

"Bueno eso fue interesante" dijo Poppy con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno es ridículo sentarse aquí y preguntarnos que pasara. Asique hay que continuar" Dijo Félix el hermano mayor del clan Fitzherbert. Los padres y algunos estudiantes que ya no asisten a la escuela se sorprendieron por el gemido que hicieron los estudiantes de Auradon Prep. "¿Qué dije?"

"Lo descubrirás" le dijo Ben.


	11. Capitulo 8

Parte 8

**La escena se abre con Auradon Prep, en donde se podía ver a un grupo de chicas riendo en la mesa del picnic. Ben y Audrey pasaban caminando, esta última viendo la reunión de las chicas. Mal se deslizo disimuladamente hacia su casillero.**

"**Mira, es Mal"**

"**¡Hola Mal!" **

"**¡Amo mi cabello, Mal!"**

**Mal les devolvió la sonrisa y les regreso el saludo, para luego abrir su casillero.**

"Por favor, un buen estilista habría hecho lo mismo" dijo Audrey "Y no habrían tenido que usar magia"

"Es cierto, pero Mal solo cuesta $ 50" dijo Holly "Y un buen estilista cobra $ 150 y toma dos horas"

"¿Y?"

"No todos tenemos $150 para gastar en un corte de cabello"

Dizzy se les quedo mirando a las chicas que Mal les había arreglado el cabello.

"¿Les arreglaste el cabello Mal?" pregunto.

"Si, pero todo gracias a la magia, el cabello es lo tuyo Dizzy" le contesto

"Sea como fuera, tienen mi sello de aprobación" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Espera ¿tu cortas el cabello?" preguntó Poppy.

"En la isla le arregle una vez el cabello a Mal y a Evie solía peinarla" contesto Dizzy.

"¿Tienen estéticas en la isla?" pregunto Cenicienta

"Hay una, que es dirigida por mi abuela y mi… madre" respondió "pero no me dejan acercarme a sus clientes" dijo con un suspiro.

"Lo cual sigo pensando que es un gran error, Dizzy tienes mucho talento" dijo Evie abrazando a la niña.

**Jay se acercó a Mal para apoyarse en los casilleros.**

"**¿Te sientes un poco raro con esto? Quiero decir, no es tan malo aquí, ya sabes"**

"**¿Estás loco?" pregunto Mal, mirando a Jay como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza "¡Viva el mal! ¡Eres mala! ¡Eres horrible! ¡Eres mala noticia! ¡Despierta!" para enfatizar su punto, Mal chasqueo los dedos en la cara de Jay.**

"Sabes que no tenías que hacer eso" le dijo Jay.

"pero tenía que aclarar mi punto" le contesto

"**Gracias Mal. Yo necesitaba eso" Jay sonrió y camino hacia las chicas, quienes felices se acercaron a él. Por otro lado Audrey estaba hablando con Ben.**

"**¿Crees que realmente pagaron por eso?" le pregunto a Ben refiriéndose al cabello de las otras chicas "También se lo hizo al cabello de Jane, y la hada madrina no está contenta con eso"**

"Si, el hada madrina estuviera enojada ¿No me hubiera dicho ella algo antes de empezar a las demás chicas?" Mal pregunto. "Es solo cabello Audrey"

"**¿Cuál es el daño?" pregunto Ben confundido. **

"**¡Es la puerta de entrada mágica! Claro, comienza con el cabello. Lo siguiente que sabes son los labios y las piernas y la ropa y luego todos se ven bien y luego... ¿dónde estaré?"**

"¿En serio? ¿Es en todo lo que piensas?" pregunto su hermano menor "Juro que pasas más tiempo cuidando tu aspecto, que Evie y eso es decir algo"

"Cariño el aspecto no lo es todo" le dijo Philip "Para mí siempre serás la chica más hermosa Audrey" le dijo con cariño.

Audrey sonrió ante lo que dijo su padre, en el transcurso de esta aventura había pensado que estaba perdiendo el amor de sus padres a favor de esos villanos, así que se sintió bien que no era así " Gracias papa" agradeció Audrey con sinceridad. Pero cierta parte de ella sentía que merecía ser la más hermosa y la de mejor estatus social.

"**Escucha, Audrey" empezó Ben para ser cortado por Audrey.**

"**Te veré en el juego después de que me arregle el vestido para la coronación, ¿de acuerdo?"**

"**Bueno"**

"**Adiós, Bennyboo" dijo Audrey mientras se alejaba.**

"**Adiós"**

**Mal mientras tanto cerró su casillero y se dio vuelta para mirar a Be.**

"**¡Hola, Bennyboo!" Mal bromeo repitiendo el mismo apodo que le dio Audrey.**

Muchas personas no pudieron evitar reírse ante la imitación de Mal a Audrey.

**Ben se volvió para mirar a Mal.**

"**Oye" dijo animándose casi al instante y camino hacia ella. **

Audrey no pudo evitar cerrar sus puños, ella había notado desde un principio la atracción que tenía Ben hacia la hija de Malefica, eso claramente la irritaba, ¡se suponía que ella debía tener el afecto de Ben! ¡Ella debía ser la chica más hermosa! ¡Ella debía ser la chica que todas deseaban ser! ¡Ella se suponía que debía ser reina!

"**Acabo de hacer un lote de galletas. Doble chispas de chocolate, ¿quieres una?" pregunto Mal levantando una bolsa de plástico que contenía una galleta.**

"**Oh, yo, eh, tengo un gran juego. No como antes de un gran juego. Pero muchas gracias. Gracias. La próxima vez" le dijo Ben y luego comenzó a caminar lejos.**

"Al menos era día de juego" Rey Bestia suspiro aliviado. Sabia la costumbre que tenía Ben al no comer nada antes de un juego.

"Adam" susurro Belle "Ben ya confirmo que está enamorado de Mal"

"**No, sí. Entiendo completamente" dijo Mal siguiéndolo un poco "Tenga cuidado con las golosinas que ofrecen los hijos de villanos""**

"**No, no, no."**

"**No, estoy seguro de que todos los niños en Auradon lo saben"**

Ante eso Meg no pudo evitar sonreír "ella es buena" murmuro a Hércules "creo que sin problemas podría vencer a Hades en términos de convencimiento sin problema"

"Mal no es tan mala" le dijo Hércules "su madre podrá ser la amante del mal, pero nunca fue tan mala como Hades"

Meg solo sacudió la cabeza. Hércules podía negarlo todo lo que quería, pero ella había pasado su vida alrededor de Hades. Estaba claro que había cierta semejanza entre la adolescente de cabello purpura y el señor del inframundo.

"**No eso no es. No, no, no, yo... realmente lo hago... "Ben miro hacia otro lado inseguro luego volvió a ver a Mal.**

"**No, lo entiendo" dijo Mal "Eres cauteloso Eso es inteligente Oh, bueno, más para mí, supongo" dijo sacando la galleta y se la llevo a la boca antes de que Ben se la arrebatara de la mano**

"¡Ben!" Belle lo regaño" ¡No le arrebates cosas a la gente!"

Ben parpadeo asombrado por no ser regañad por comerse la galleta que contenía la poción de amor "Lo siento mama, no lo pensé" se giró hacia su novia "lo siento Mal, creo que estaba ansioso por demostrarte que confiaba en ti"

"Nah" sonrió Mal "Me gusto, Me recordó a la Isla"

"**No, no. Hey... ¿ves eso?" dijo Ben dándole una mordida a la galleta "Confía totalmente en ti. Totalmente."**

**Mal volvió a mirar a los otros VK quienes se acercaron sigilosamente a Ben. Ella volvió a mirar a Ben.**

"**¿Cómo son?"**

"**Ellos son buenos. ¡Son grandiosos! ¡Ellos son increíbles! Son, eh... quiero decir, son masticables y, ya sabes, son... ¿son nueces? Amo las nueces. Quiero decir, ya sabes, el... El chocolate... El... el chocolate... "**

"Oye Ben, tu odias las nueces. Las sacas de tu ensalada" pregunto Chad confundido.

"Poción de amor Chad" gruño Alexandra

"**Las chispas de chocolate son... Lo siento. Um... Uh, son... Son cálidos y suaves. Y son dulces" Ben divago antes de detenerse, para mirar lo ojos de Mal "Mal, ¿siempre has tenido esas pequeñas manchas doradas en tus ojos?"**

Meg miro a Mal con curiosidad, cuando se había casado con Hércules y tuvieron a su hijo, Hera le había entregado un libro sobre sema dioses. Ahí se había enterado que los que defendían de los dioses nacían con pequeñas manchas dorados. Ahora que lo pensaba el único Dios que había en la isla era Hades.

"**¿Cómo te sientes, hermano?" pregunto Jay **

"**Siento... Siento... Siento como ... Como cantar tu nombre. Mal, Mal" Ben comenzó a cantar.**

Nadie parecía querer mirar al futuro rey a los ojos por miedo a estallar en carcajadas. Ben, sin embargo escondió su rostro en sus manos.

"¿Estaba tan mal?" murmuro suavemente. No habría pensado que la poción tuviera ese efecto.

**Mal rápidamente cubrió la boca de Ben, mientras Evie y Carlos se reían. Jay miro la galleta que Mal le había entregado maravillado.**

* * *

**La escena cambia al campo de torneos, en donde se desarrollaba el juego. Audrey estaba liderando a las animadoras y a la mascota para animar el torneo**

"**¡Ohayohay!"**

"**Esto es una mordedura de uñas, amigos. Quedan 47 segundos en el reloj. Estamos todos atados. Los halcones de Sherwood, dos. Los caballeros luchadores, dos. Qué juego entre los rivales más feroces de Auradon" dijo el locutor mientras la multitud bailaba y animaba.**

"desearía poder haber ido" dijo el Rey Bestia con un suspiro "desafortunadamente, hubo una reunión del consejo"

"está bien papa, lo entiendo" le dijo Ben con una sonrisa.

**Chad tomo un trago de agua.**

"**Tráelos, Chad" Jay aplaudió a su compañero de equipo. **

"**Gracias Jay" dijo Chad corriendo hacia el campo.**

"**Los equipos se agrupan y toman posiciones a lo largo de la zona de muerte" dijo el locutor "Los dragones han estado acostados, una granizada de fuego fulminante"**

"**¡Akiho!" el entrenador grito para que el chico volviera al banco "Estás despierto"**

"**Y ahora una sustitución" dijo el locutor.**

**Jay se levantó de su asiento, arrastrando a Carlos con el "Entrenador, ¿qué tal mi amigo aquí?" **

"**Oh no" dijo Carlos volviéndose a sentar**

"Estoy con el" murmuro Rodger intentando tranquilizar a su esposa.

"**No estoy tan seguro de eso" dijo el entrenador.**

"**Entrenador, ha estado practicando" dijo Jay, volviendo a levantar a Carlos.**

"**Jay..." **

"**Y usted mismo lo dijo un equipo se compone de un montón de partes"**

"Bien" sonrió Mal "Usa sus palabras contra el"

"**Jay, no soy tan bueno" suplico Carlos. **

"**Bueno, es como mi cerebro"**

"**¡Aziz!" el entrenador llamo a otro jugador al banco "Lo escuchaste ¡Sal ahí fuera!"**

"¡Buena suerte!" Dijo Aladdin.

"¡Ustedes pueden!" Rodger grito.

Caros miro a Jay con asombro, él estaba igual de confundido.

"**No te preocupes, hermano. Yo te cubro la espalda"**

"**¿Qué tal mi frente?" pregunto Carlos.**

"**Pfft. Sal ahí fuera" Jay se ríos y empujo a Carlos al campo. Mal y Evie vitorearon cuando los dos se unieron al equipo.**

"**Él está trayendo a ese cabeza hueca Jay de la isla de los perdidos y ese pequeño Carlos apenas puede sostener un escudo"**

"**¡Vamos!" el equipo grito**

"**Cuando rompan sus apiñamientos, este será un gran momento aquí" comenzó el locutor **

**Los equipos tomaron sus posiciones.**

"**Y la pista está listo. ¡Aquí vamos! El pase largo va a Jay. Jay se dirige al príncipe Ben. Un pequeño bloqueo de Carlos. Él hace un pequeño baile en la cara de su oponente. Y ahora Jay recupera el balón. ¡Aquí viene Jay! Jay, maniobra los obstáculos a mitad del campo" continuo el locutor.**

"¡Ve Jay! Dizzy grito saltando en su asiento.

"**¡Estoy abierto!" grito Ben **

"**Jay hace un buen pase al príncipe Ben a través de la zona de muerte"**

"**¡Jay!" **

"**¡Gran bloque de Chad!"**

"**El Príncipe Ben se mueve de par en par, se lo devuelve a Jay. ¡Él está en el claro! ¡Disparo! ¡Oh, qué salvada por el portero de Philip los halcones!"**

La mayoría de la audiencia gimió. Los padres no estaban permitidos en Auradon Prep al menos que fuera un fin de semana de padres o algún otro evento familiar.

"**¡Vamos! Muy bien, muy bien, ¡Hagámoslo!" Ben animo al equipo.**

"**¡Vamos chicos!" grito el entrenador Jenkins. **

"**Quedan 23 segundos. Podrías cortar la tensión con una espada. La pelota larga se juega con Jay. Jay, gran salto, gran salto. Y un gran movimiento de Jay. Gran bloqueo de Chad. Jay se dirige al príncipe Ben. Y luego Carlos con un gran bloque, cae"**

"¡No!" Anito grito preocupada, ganándose una mirada extraña de Carlos, quien se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando para asegurarse de que este ileso

"**Jay a través de la zona de matar, recoge a Carlos"**

"Lo bueno es que esta Jay" suspiro Evie aliviada, con Dizzy agarrando su brazo.

"**Oh, está siendo golpeado por el fuego del dragón. Aún continúa. Jay, maniobra de vallas a mitad del campo. Está en el claro. El balón vuelve a Jay"**

"**¡Hey Jay!" Carlos llamo su atención**

"**¿Carlos?"**

"**¡sube!" Carlos le dijo y Jay arrojo la pelota al escudo de Carlos antes de saltar sobre él. **

"**¡Ben!" Jay le paso el balón. **

"**Le pasa al príncipe Ben. ¡Él marca!"**

Mal tiene que taparse las orejas ante el grito que dio Dizzy junto la población de los padres que estaban animados con el juego.

**La multitud estallo en gritos y Mal se cubrió los oídos ante los chillidos que hacían Lonnie y Evie**

"Lo siento Mal" dijo Lonnie dándole a su amiga una sonrisa tímida.

"**¡El príncipe Ben lo ha ganado! ¡Qué obra desinteresada de Jay! ¡Pero qué equipo! ¡Increíble! Y son los chicos nuevos, Jay y Carlos, quien preparó al príncipe para la victoria aquí. ¡Qué victoria! Un final absolutamente maravilloso para uno de los mejores juegos de la historia. Aquí vienen, amigos. Los ganadores del primer torneo" el locutor fue interrumpido por Ben que agarro el micrófono.**

"¿Enserio amigo?" gimió Akiho, el hijo de Anna y Kristoff "es la segunda vez que haces eso.

"**Disculpe. Perdóneme. ¿Puedo tener su atención, por favor? Hay algo que me gustaría decir" Ben hizo una pausa, inseguro de lo que a decir. La multitud miro a su alrededor inseguros de lo que iba a suceder" ¡Denme una "M"!" **

"**¡M!" La multitud grito, Audrey miro a Ben con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

Audrey se sonrojo al recordar a ver pensado que Ben le iba proponer matrimonio.

"**¡Dame una "A"!" **

"**¡A!" **

"**¡Denme un "L"!" **

"**¡L!" En las gradas Mal estaba con la boca abierta en estado de shock, Audrey por otro lado entendió que su novio estaba deletreando el nombre de otra chica.**

"¿En serio Ben?" Belle le dirigió una mirada decepcionada a su hija. Sabía que estaba bajo una poción de amor, pero fue criado para no avergonzar a alguien así. Ben aparto la vista de su madre y miro a Audrey.

"Audrey, lo siento mucho" le dijo Ben a su ex novia "sé que no es excusa, pero me había olvidado que eras la jefa de las animadora, estaba atrapado en el momento"

"Y la pasión de amo" le dijo Philip Jr., quien encontraba lo divertido de la situación de incomodidad de Audrey.

"Eso también"

"Mal ¿Por qué estabas sorprendida?" pregunto Holly "tú le diste una galleta con la pasión de amor"

"No pensé que el causaría una escena" respondió Mal "Sabía que estaba saliendo con Audrey, pero pensé que terminaría con ella en privado, no sabía el efecto que causaría la galleta"

"**¿Qué significa eso?" Ben pregunto.**

"**¡Mal!"**

"**¡Vamos, no puedo oírte!"**

"**¡Mal!" **

"**¡Te amo Mal! ¿Mencioné eso?"**

**Todos se voltearon hacia Mal, Lonnie parecía extasiada por la noticia, Mal por otro lado parecía incomoda por la situación.**

"Realmente no tenemos una gran proclamación de amor o de alguna otra emoción, que no sea el odio en la isla" explico Evie, notando las miradas que estaba recibiendo Mal.

"**Oh" Audrey salió corriendo.**

Aurora miro a su hija y le tomo la mano "Audrey, ¿estás bien?"

"Si madre" asintió Audrey.

"¿Estas segura?"

"Claro madre no tienes de que preocuparte, estoy bien" insistió soltando su mano de su madre. Aurora lo miro un momento antes de asentir con una pequeña sonrisa

"Si quieres hablar, estoy aquí cariño"

**Carlos miro su partida con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

"¡No me estaba riendo de ella!" aclaro Carlos rápidamente "Estaba feliz por Mal"

"**¡Dame ritmo! Whoo!" grito Ben a la banda.**

"Taylor, ¿porque te tapas la cara?" pregunto Jean a su hijo, quien parecía avergonzado.

"No es nada mama"

"¿Aziz?! Pregunto Jasmine, notando que su hijo estaba haciendo lo mismos. Se dio cuenta que la mayoría del equipo de Torneo estaban tapándose la cara o viendo hacia otro lado, con la excepción de Carlos y Jay quienes parecían divertidos.

**Doug grito desde su lugar con la banda "¡Uno, dos, tres, quatro!**

**La banda comenzó a tocar, mientras Ben empezaba a bailar.**

"**¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Galleta!"**

"**¿Qué había en esa galleta?"**

"Lonnie, ¿no las escuchaste?" Pregunto Emma

"Estaba atrapada con los acontecimientos para poner atención"

**Ben:**

**Did I mention...**

**That I'm in love with you.**

"Creo que es muy pronto para decir eso" murmuro el Rey Bestia.

**Did I mention...**

**There's nothing I can do.**

**And did I happen to say**

**I dream of you everyday?**

**But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay ay**

**That's okay**

"En serio Jay" pregunto Mal

"Oye, era pegajosa la canción"

**I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked**

**And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop**

"Vaya Carlos sí que sabes moverte" se impresiona Poppy.

**I never thought it can happen to a guy like me.**

**But now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees.**

Toda la sala se sorprendió a ver que todo el equipo estaba participando en el baile, no era de extrañar porque algunos se sentían avergonzados.

**Because my love for you is Ridiculous.**

**I never knew**

**(Who knew?)**

**That it can be like this.**

**My love for you is Ridiculous**

**¡My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!**

**(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)**

"Gracias por la clase de deletreo" dijo Grace con una sonrisa.

**It's...**

**(RIDICULOUS!) **

**Just...**

**(RIDICULOUS!)**

**And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.**

Belle y Bestia se miraron preocupados ante eso, ¿Ben ya había besado a Mal? no eran seres de magia pero sabían, que si alguien había ingirió una pasión de amor y era besado por la persona que se la dio, lo efectos eran irreparables. Y con lo que dijo Ben.

"Tal vez hay que ver cómo se desarrolla esto" murmuro Belle. Su esposo asintió

**Well Did I mention...**

**That I'm in love with you**

**And did I mention**

**There's nothing I can do.**

**And did I happen to say**

**I dream of you everyday?**

**But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay ay**

**(Yeah!)**

**If that's okay.**

Ben se cubrió la cara al ver el ridículo que estaba haciendo, Mal a su lado tenía una sonrisa algo incomoda como en la película.

"Siento avergonzarte así Mal" murmuro Ben.

"Está bien Benny" dijo Mal poniendo su mano en su hombro "yo tampoco sabía que la pasión podía hacer eso"

**I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign**

**You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine.**

"¡Deberíamos grabar eso!" grito Maddie sacando una cámara.

"¡NO!" fue el grito colectivo de los jugadores.

**Don't want to go another minute even without you**

**That's if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do.**

**Because my love for you is Ridiculous.**

**I never knew**

**(Who knew?)**

**That it can be like this.**

**My love for you is Ridiculous**

**¡My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!**

**(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)**

**It's...**

**(RIDICULOUS!)**

**Just...**

**(RIDICULOUS!)**

**And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.**

**C'mon now!**

**(Oh yeah!)**

**(¡Ya-ow!)**

**(Alright!)**

**(Alright!)**

"Vaya Ben que tiro" dijo Alister, el hijo mayor de Alicia, al ver al futuro rey aventar su camiseta.

**Because my love for you is Ridiculous.**

**I never knew**

**(Who knew?)**

**That it can be like this.**

**My love for you is Ridiculous**

**My love is ¡R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!**

**(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)**

**It's...**

**(RIDICULOUS!)**

**Just...**

**(RIDICULOUS!)**

**And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.**

**C'mon Now!**

"¿En serio Ben? Belle jadeo, cuando su hijo fue llevado en el aire por los animadores masculinos y luego monto a los demás estudiantes como una ola hacia Mal "¿No pensaste en lo peligroso que era eso?"

"No" dijo Ben, Belle se le quedo mirando seriamente "Mmm… ¿Poción de amor?"

"Correcto"

"Oye esa no puede ser tu respuesta para todo "le murmuro Jay, Ben lo callo.

**Ben aterrizo junto a Mal cuando la banda termino de tocar. Ben se inclinó para besarla, pero Mal lo bloqueo con su camiseta.**

_Wow, no esperaba eso, _pensó el rey Bestia lanzándole una mirada impresionado hacia Mal. _eso quiere decir que si Mal no lo ha besado estando Ben hechizado, entonces_ Bestia sonrió ante eso, feliz por su hijo._ Solo falta saber si Mal siente lo mismo_

"**Te amo mal ¿Mencioné eso?" dijo Ben respirando con dificultad en el micrófono y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.**

"Muchas, muchas veces" se rio Carlos junto con Evan y Jay.

**Audrey se acercó con Chad a las gradas. **

"**Chad es mi novio ahora. Y voy a la coronación con él. Así que no necesito tu cita de lástima" dijo para luego besarlo.**

"¡Audrey!" sus padres gritaron ante lo que vieron.

"¿Acaso me llamaste "cita de lastima?" Mal pregunto.

"Bueno tú lo hechizaste" dijo Audrey cruzándose de brazos "Supongo que estabas celosa de lo que tenía con Ben"

Mal no pudo evitar reírse "¿Yo? ¿Celosa de ti?" Mal sacudió la cabeza "¿Sabes lo que decía el libro sobre la poción de amor?" pregunto Mal viendo a Audrey a los ojos, ella se le quedo mirando desafiantemente.

"El libro decía textualmente que todo aquel que sea amor verdadero, con solo mirarlo o ver algo que demuestre su amor, el hechizo perderá poder y solo bastaría darle un beso para romper el hechizo" dijo Evie.

"Y tu que sabrías de verdadero amor, pequeña buscadora de oro" le dijo la reina Leah poniéndose de pie "tu solo eres una chica sin valor que no merece"

"termina esa frase reina Leah y le aseguro que mi reino terminara los negocios con el suyo si se atreve a agredir a mi hermana" grito Snow parándose y dándole a la reina una mirada sucia. La reina se quedó sorprenda ante el descaro. Evie se le quedo mirando a Snow sorprendida.

"¿Hermana?" pregunto la reina

"Si hermana, así que si se quiere arriesgar a terminar nuestro tratado le sugiero que se calme" termino volviéndose a sentar. La reina siguió su consejo y se sentó igual.

Mientras tanto Cenicienta y su esposo estaban ocupados regañando a su por su comportamiento.

"¿Entonces decidiste seguir a Evie solo hasta que Audrey estuviera disponible?" pregunto Thomas decepcionado de su hijo

"No, papa. Yo… olvide completamente mi conversación con Evie" Chad intento defenderse.

"¡Eso es mucho pero!" exclamo Cenicienta "Evie, la amable chica que te hiso TU tarea, te haya dejado poco impacto para olvidarte de tu promesa con ella. O estoy tan decepcionada Chad Charming"

"Nunca voy a salir del castillo este verano ¿Verdad?" dijo Chad, sus padres se le quedaron viendo.

**Ben ignoro a Audrey y se volvió hacia Mal "¡Mal! ¿Vas a ir a la coronación conmigo?" **

"**¡si!" Mal respondió y no pudo evitar sonreír.**

"**¡Ella dijo que sí!" **

"**Vamos, Ben. Todo el equipo te está esperando" dijo Jay, alejando a Ben de Mal. **

"**Si"**

"**Adiós" le dijo Mal a ben cuando bajo de las gradas.**

"**Que victoria. Qué día para los caballeros de Auradon, finalmente recuperando el trofeo después de tantos años"**

**Mal miro y noto que Evie estaba algo triste porque Chad y Audrey se juntaron.**

"**Realmente lo siento por Audrey"**

Muchas cabezas se volvieron hacia Mal n estado de shock.

"**¿Tú lo haces?" tú lo haces Evie pregunto.**

"**Sí. Siento que si ella fuera talentosa como tú y supiera coser y conozca consejos de belleza, no necesitaría un príncipe para sentirse mejor consigo misma" **

Snow le sonrió a su hermana ante el apoyo que le estaba dando Mal.

"**Supongo que soy un poco talentoso"**

"¿Un poco talentoso?" pregunto Dizzy "¡Evie eres súper talentosa! ¡Ojala hubiera traído tu cuaderno de bocetos!

"¿Guardaste mi cuaderno de dibujos?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"Gracias Dizzy"

"**Definitivamente estás dotado"**

"**Gracias M" **

"**¡Sí, sí!" el equipo levanto a Jay, quien tenía el trofeo levantado para que todos se animaran.**

"**Y ahí está él. Jay, el jugador más valioso"**

"Bueno, tengo que decir que la canción fue… ridícula" dijo Belle con una sonrisa viendo a su hijo. Ben solo se sonrojo de vergüenza, tenía la sensación que sus padres estarían diciendo bromas "ridículas" por un tiempo.


	12. Capitulo 9

Parte 9

**La escena comienza en el laboratorio de química, Evie estaba buscando en su bolso intentando encontrar su espejo.**

"**¿Estás buscando algo?" preguntó el Sr. Deley levantando el espejo de Evie. "Gracias Chad. Es gratificante ver que alguien aún respeta el código de honor Será mi recomendación que te expulsen"**

**Chad le dirigió a Evie una mirada engreída.**

"Chad" Cenicienta miro a su hijo con desaprobación.

"¿Qué? ¿Me vas a castigar porque hice algo bien?" cuestiono Chad.

"No estoy decepcionada por lo que hiciste, estoy decepcionada por que lo hiciste con malas intenciones, Evie te confió algo y no solo olvidaste de tu promesa con ella, sino que también destrozas la confianza que te dio"

"Ahora que lo pienso" dijo Emma "¿Cómo conseguiste el espejo de Evie?"

"Tengo mis maneras" respondió Chad. Emma se le quedo mirando un momento

"Sabes, se me hace conveniente que tengas el espejo de Evie ya que por lo que he visto ella nunca lo saca de su bolso y si en caso lo hace seria en la comodidad de su habitación" Emma se le quedo mirando, viendo como Chad se empezó a poner incomodo ya que sus padres lo estaban mirando también así como los demás chicos de la escuela "En donde, es más que obvio TU no tendrías que estar ahí ¿verdad Chad?"

Chad se quedó en silencio, eso basto para que Jay se pusiera de pie, siendo retenido por Carlos y Aziz. Evie grito indignada y los ojos de Mal se pusieron verdes

"Chad Charming" dijo el Hada Madrina seria "estarás castigado ayudando en la cafetería, por no solo estar fuera del toque de queda sino que también por haber ingresado sin invitación a la habitación de las chicas y robar un objeto que no es tuyo"

"**Sr. Deley, yo..." Evie trato de darle una explicación.**

"**Pero eso no es justo" Doug intervino "Obviamente no estaba haciendo trampa ya que no tenía eso... Sea lo que sea"**

"**Se llama un espejo mágico" **

"**No estás ayudando. Detente. Tal vez ella necesitaba otro lápiz" **

"**En realidad, estaba… "**

"Evie, deja a Doug manejar a situación" dijo Mal dándole una mirada agradecida.

"**Realmente, no ayudes. Por favor"**

"**Por favor"**

"**Bueno, si puedes pasar esta prueba, Devolveré tu propiedad y dejaré caer el asunto" el Sr. Deley cedió a pesar de sus deseos de querer expulsar a Evie.**

**Evie sonrió y asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo, pero le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Chad. Doug llamo su atención en silencio para que volviera a hacer su prueba.**

"Oh, estoy impresionada por como Doug manejo la situación" dijo Hannah a sus primas.

"si esa muestra de apoyo no llega a impresionar a Evie, golpeare su linda cara" dijo Blair.

**La escena cambio para mostrar el área de picnic de Auradon Prep, en donde Doug estaba sentado en una mesa almorzando y haciendo su tarea. Se ve a Evie caminando hacia él, colocando su prueba frente a él con una B+ en ella.**

"**Por primera vez, es como si fuera algo más que una cara bonita"**

Doug sonrió ante el recuerdo, esa fue la primera vez que Evie realmente lo reconoció por quien era y no por un simple enano.

Las primas de Doug contuvieron un grito de emoción, sobretodo Hannah, quien ya estaba fantaseando con Evie y su primo en una gran boda. Snow sonrió sinceramente, ante la futura pareja, claro primero tenía que hablar con los familiares de Doug, pero mientras tanto se dedicó a disfrutar el momento.

"**Una sorpresa, ¿eh?" Doug se rio.**

**Evie se sentó junto a Doug "Estuviste muy bien allí" **

"**Tú también" **

"**Apuesto a que puedo obtener una "A" en la próxima prueba sin el espejo"**

"**Sí. Bueno, tal vez podamos juntarnos y pasar el rato con... "**

"**Sí, reunámonos"**

Las primas de Doug tuvieron que taparle la boca a Hannah ya que iba a ponerse a gritar de emoción. Los amigos de Evie sonrieron ante eso, era agradable ver a su amiga ser reconocida por algo más que una cara bonita.

"**¡Ahí estas! ¡Te he estado buscando literalmente en todas partes!" Mal camino rápidamente hacia Evie y Doug deteniendo su conversación.**

"**¿Qué pasa? Evie le pregunto a su amiga.**

"**Ben acaba de invitarme a... una cita" Mal se detuvo a mitad de la frase, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir era algo completamente desconocido.**

"No crees que es mucho drama para una cita" el comento Lonnie sorprendida por el cambio de Mal.

"Bueno, en la isla las citas son más cosa de pandillas, además Ben es mi primer novio así que es mi primera cita" respondió Mal.

"Espera ¿nunca te han invitado a salir a una cita?" pregunto Aziz sorprendido, él no era ciego y podía decir claramente que Mal y Evie eren una de las chicas más bonitas que había visto. Le era sorprendente que nadie haya invitado a la hija de Malefica. Ben por otro lado estaba en la nube siete al ser su primera cita, claro hasta que Jay decidió hablar.

"Mal, Harry te invito a salir"

"Espera ¿no es el hijo del Capitán Garfio?" Lonnie pregunto. Recibiendo un asentimiento de Jay.

"Por favor Hook, lo único que quería era meterse en mis pantalones" contesto Mal rodando los ojos. Ben frunció el ceño ante eso.

"¿Qué tal de Antoni, mi primo?" preguntó Dizzy.

"Dizzy te quiero y todo, pero tu primo es un idiota y no gastaría mi tiempo con él. Además, solo me pidió salir para poner celosa a Heather" explico Mal. Ben tenía ahora las manos hechas puño.

"Y ¿Gaston Jr.?" pregunto Carlos indeciso para voltear a ver a Evie.

"En realidad era Gaston tercero, Gaston Jr. me pido salir a mí una vez" le aclaro.

"Si no acepte salir con Antonin menos iba a salir con un hijo de Gaston" declaro Mal "ustedes saben que eso dos idiotas tiene la misma bárbara ideología de las mujeres"

"No puedes estar hablando en serio "dijo Belle a Mal, ella la volteo a ver.

"Totalmente en serio, siento lastima por su hija Gabrielle, ella se convirtió en la sirvienta de su padre y sus dos hermanos mayores" Belle se horrorizo ante eso al igual que algunas mujeres de la realeza. Ben por otra parte tuvo que controlar a su lado bestial para evitar gruñir.

"Oh, ¿Qué tal Zavon? él tiene sentimientos por ti" dijo Evie.

"Evie… es Zevon" corrigió Carlos. Ben gruño ante eso llamando la atención de los demás, quienes se sorprendieron que estuviera celoso. Algunos estudiantes que estaban desde que él y Audrey comenzaron a salir, Ben nunca se mostró celoso de nadie y con Mal, su lado de bestia estaba saliendo a la luz.

"Zevon, es más un acosador del cual no siento nada" aseguro Mal cerrando la conversación, para poner sus manos en la cara de Ben "Ahora Benny, no tienes que enojarte por asuntos sin importancia, tu solo recuerda que eres mi primer novio" le aseguro Mal a Ben quien se había calmado ante eso.

"**Agradable" Doug sonrió y asintió en señal de aprobación. **

"**Podemos manejar esto. Adiós" Evie reprimió una sonrisa y se despidió de Doug.**

"**Adiós" dijo Doug, viendo a las dos irse.**

"**Te ves un poco pálido" le dijo Evie.**

"**Sí, por supuesto" Mal le contesto como si no fuera nada nuevo.**

"**Puedo arreglar eso con algo de brillo y rubor"**

"**¡No!" **

"**Mal, puedo usar el..." **

"**No, no, no"**

**Doug volvió a su rabajo y tomo un sorbo de su bebida.**

**En el dormitorio de las chicas se ve a Evie poniéndole rubor a Mal, las dos estaban sentadas en la cama de esta última.**

"**Bueno. Basta con el rubor. No quiero asustarlo. No es que yo pueda" dijo Mal refiriéndose al hechizo de amor.**

Ben miro con amor a Mal, al recordar su primera cita.

"**Por favor. Mi mamá me enseñó a aplicar el rubor antes de que pudiera hablar. Siempre use trazos ascendentes" Evie termino con el rubor y tomo un poco de brillo labial.**

Snow frunció el ceño ante eso, su esposo David le tomo la mano con cariño, intentando tranquilizarla.

"**Mi mamá nunca fue muy buena con los consejos de maquillaje. Nunca tuve una hermana" dijo Mal**

"**Bueno, ahora lo haces. Vamos a necesitar toda la familia que podamos conseguir si no logramos esto. Mi madre no es feliz cuando no se sale con la suya. Solo pregunta a Blancanieves" **

"**¿Le tienes miedo?" pregunto Mal.**

La sala ante eso se quedó en silencio, Evie vio a otro lado, Snow estaba conteniendo el aliento ante esa pregunta. Un hijo no debería temerle a su padre.

"**Algunas veces" admitió Evie "¿Tienes miedo de tu madre?"**

Ben abrazo a su novia dándole comodidad. Mal no lo aparto mientras descansaba su cabeza en su pecho.

David volteo a ver a su esposa quien tenía una mirada seria en su cara.

"Snow ¿qué está pasando por tu cabeza?" susurro para no llamar la atención de la sala.

"Tengo que ayudarla David, es mi hermana" le dijo Snow "además tenemos espacio de sobra en el castillo"

"Tienes un gran corazón cariño" le dijo con una sonrisa "te apoyo en esta decisión ya que confió en tu criterio y en la de nuestros hijos" Snow le dio a su marido una sonrisa y lo beso suavemente.

"Entonces en el siguiente descanso hablaremos con Evie"

"**Solo quiero que se sienta orgullosa de mí. Ella se enoja mucho conmigo cuando la decepciono. Y shh... sí, ella es mi madre, así que sé que ella me ama... a su manera" **

**Evie tomo a Mal de las manos "Ya está. Vamos a ver"**

"**¿Hemos terminado?" **

"**Si" le aseguró Evie guiando a Mal hacia el espejo de la habitación **

"**Oh" se rio Mal sorprendida.**

"¡Mal, te ves increíble!" dijo Dizzy emocionada.

"**Lo sé" Evie sostuvo a mal por los hombros **

"**Me veo..." **

"**Dilo" **

"**No horrible" **

"Te ves hermosa" le susurro Ben a Mal, ella solo sonrió.

"**Ni siquiera cerca" **

**Alguien golpeo la puerta de la habitación, Mal miro su reflejo una vez más antes de abrir la puerta y encontrar a Ben.**

**Ben miro a Mal "Por primera vez, entiendo la diferencia entre bonita y hermosa"**

Audrey resoplo enojada, su madre coloco su mano en su hombro intentando conformarla.

"**Espero que te gusten las bicicletas"**

**Mal tomo uno de los cascos que Ben sostenía y le lanzo a Evie una mirada. Evie cerró la puerta cuando la pareja se alejó.**

**La escena cambia a con Ben y Mal en la motoneta paseando en el bosque, Mal se veía maravillado con todo.****Después de unos minutos se veía a los dos caminando por un puente riendo y divirtiéndose.**

"**Cuéntame algo sobre ti que nunca le hayas contado a nadie" pregunto Ben, quien estaba atrás de Mal, mientras cruzaban el puente.**

"**Um..." Mal pensó un momento "Mi segundo nombre es Bertha" **

"**¿Bertha?" Ben sonrió**

Algunos se rieron ante eso, Mal se sonrojo un poco y les lanzo una mirada a sus amigos quienes también se estaban riendo de ella.

"**Si. Solo mi mamá hace lo que mejor sabe hacer. Ser muy, muy malvado. Mal Bertha"**

"¿En serio ese es tu nombre completo?" pregunto Evan con una risa

"Bueno… en realidad mi nombre es Malefica" contesto Mal, algunos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos "pero claro todavía no me… "graduó" para poder llevar su nombre"

"¿te tienes que graduar para llevar su nombre?" pregunto Holly sorprendida. Mal solo asintió.

"**El mío es Florian" confeso Ben.**

"**¿Florian?"**

"**Si"**

"**Qué principesco. Oh, eso es casi peor"**

Los chicos del equipo se rieron ante eso, Ben se sonrojo un poco, Mal le lanzó una mirada diciendo "si sufro, tu sufres con migo"

"**Quiero decir, sabes, es mejor que Bertha"**

**Ben tenía a Mal quien estaba con los ojos cerrado. **

"**Cuidado con tu pie. Sí. ¿Estás bien?"**

"**Mm-hmm"**

"**Ahora, un paso adelante. Ahí tienes"**

"**¿Estás lista? Ábrelos"**

**Cuando Mal los abrió se quedó maravillada ante la belleza del lago encantado, volteo a ver a Ben y se acercó más. **

"Oh Mal, están romántico" grito Dizzy emocionada.

"Es como un cuento de hadas" dijo Poppy igual de emocionada.

**En el pequeño quiosco que había una manta con diferentes tipos de comida. Mal se estaba lamiendo los labios después de comer una rosquilla.**

"**¿Es tu primera vez?" pregunto Ben, quien estaba acostado mirando a Mal. **

"**Mm... Realmente no salimos mucho en la isla. Es más como... Actividad de pandillas"**

"**Um, quise decir, ¿esta es tu primera vez comiendo una rosquilla glaseada? "Se rio Ben.**

"**¿Es malo?" **

"bueno contando el hecho que tienes la boca manchada, yo diría que sí" comento Evie.

**Ben se sentó y extendió la mano limpiando las migajas de los labios de Mal "Tienes un... Solo un... Quiero decir, sí, haz esto" Ben le dijo enseñándole a lambiarse los labios.**

Las chicas jóvenes suspiraron enamoradas cuando Ben intento limpiar los labios de Mal.

"No lo evites más y ahora bésala, bésala, mmm…" canto Melody suavemente, sus primas se le quedaron viendo raro.

"Melody… porque estas cantando" susurro Elle inclinándose un poco.

"Estoy dando ambiente" dijo casualmente.

"Creo que has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Sebastián" dijo su prima Ariana con una sonrisa.

"**¿Ya está? No puedes llevarme a ningún lado, supongo"**

"**Sabes, he hablado todo. Tu turno. Realmente no sé mucho sobre ti. Dime algo"**

**Mal suspiro "Bueno, tengo 16 años. Soy hija única. Y solo he vivido en un lugar" **

"**Yo también. Eso... ya tenemos mucho en común"**

Mal se sintió incomoda ante eso, sinceramente no sabía si tenía algo en común.

**Mal se rio "No. Confía en mí, no lo hacemos. Y ahora vas a ser el rey"**

"**Si" dijo Ben mirando hacia abajo. **

"**¿Qué?" pregunto Mal. **

"**Una corona no te hace rey" Ben parecía molesto por su declaración. Como si no creyera merecer la corona.**

"Cariño, estas más que preparado para eso, tienes tu corazón en el lugar correcto y sé que harás grandes cambios por el bien del reino" comento Belle.

"además hijo, un que una corona no te convierte en rey, pero si tienes una generalmente significa que eres digno de ella" el rey le sonrió a Ben.

**La cara de Mal se arrugo mientras pensaba "Bueno, más o menos lo hace"**

"incluso Mal tiene razón" el rey se rio

"**No, es... Tu madre es amante del mal y yo tengo el cartel de los padres de Dios. Pero no somos automáticamente como ellos. Podemos elegir quién vamos a ser. Y ahora, puedo mirarte a los ojos y puedo decir que no eres malvado. Puedo verlo" explico Ben.**

"Sabias palabras Ben" dijo el Hada Madrina "está más que claro que en esta experiencia la nueva generación a descubierto que no son como sus padres y que no solo por quienes sean ellos van a dictar su futuro "la sala se quedó en silencio un momento, más de los estudiantes de Auradon Prep.

"**Vamos a nadar"**

Los chicos de la isla soltaron un gemido de preocupación, llamando la atención de los demás.

"¿Mal dime que no te metiste?" Evie literalmente está casi rogando. Mal solo se encogió de hombros, preocupando más a sus amigos, quienes miraron la pantalla con semblantes serios.

"**¿Hm? ¿Qué? Uh... ¿Ahora mismo?" Mal se recuperó rápidamente por su repentina declaración.**

"Sí, ahora mismo" dijo Ben desabrochándose la camisa.

"Por favor sigue haciendo eso" murmuro Charlotte LaBou abanicándose con la mano. Algunas chicas junto a ella se animaron ante lo que estaban por ver.

**"Creo que me voy a quedar aquí"**

"Eso es Mal sigue resistiendo" murmuro Jay. Aziz se le quedo mirando raro ante el comportamiento que estaban mostrando los chicos de la isla.

**"No, no, no. ¡Vamos!" dijo Ben extendiendo su mano.**

"**Creo que me quedaré aquí y probaré una fresa. Literalmente nunca he probado una fresa antes. ¡Mm! Mm..." dijo Mal mientras agarraba otra fresa disfrutando completamente su sabor.**

"Así que… todo fue culpa de Ben, de que Mal se haya vuelto adicta a las fresas" dijo Carlos rascándole la cabeza a Amigo. Ben solo sonrió en señal de disculpa.

"¿Lo siento?" pregunto Ben inseguro.

"No les hagas caso y para su información no soy adicta a las fresas" replico Mal.

"Mal… casi le arrancas un brazo a Jay por tomar una de tus fresas" dijo Evie.

"Eso no cuenta, fue un accidente"

"Y la ves que tacleaste a Carlos por tomar un tazón de fresas" volvió a decir Evie.

"Pues no tenía que agarrar ese tazón le puse mi nombre" Mal se cruzó de brazos

"Mal, cariño tienes un pequeño problema con las fresas" termino Evie.

"No tengo un problema solo piensos que son una delicia del cielo" sus amigos le lanzaron una mirada con las cejas levantadas, Mal tuvo que recurrir a la artillería pesada "Ben, diles que no tengo un problema con las fresas" dijo volteando a ver a su novio.

"Mmm…" Ben estaba inseguro a que responder, vio a sus padres pidiendo ayuda ellos solo le sonrieron sin saber que decirle, miro a sus amigos quienes se estaban riendo de él, volvió a ver as u novia quien estaba esperando una respuesta "Mal, que te parece si en el descanso te doy a probar otros alimentos derivados de las fresas"

"¿Hay más?" pregunto maravillada. El asintió con la cabeza, sus amigos se rieron de él, era graciosos ver al futuro rey siendo azotado por su novia.

**Ben se rio entre dientes "No te los comas todos" **

**Mal continuo devorando fresas felizmente, luego vio a Ben cambiando por las rocas, se levantó para mirarlo.**

Algunas chicas fingieron desmayarse al ver los abdominales del futuro rey, otras estaban murmurando de lo afortunada que es Mal. Audrey resoplo un poco al escuchar algunos comentario de sus amigas sobre su ex novio, era frustrante que en sus años de noviazgo nunca había visto a Ben sin camisa.

Mal escucho algunos comentarios con respecto a Ben y se sintió incomoda, no sabía porque pero no le gustaban como algunas chicas se estaban refiriendo a su novio de esa manera, por lo que abrazo a Ben y recargo su cabeza en su hombro. Sus amigos se sorprendieron por su acción.

"Soy yo o Mal esta celosa" susurro Emma a las chicas.

"Esta celosa definitivamente" susurro Evie con una sonrisa.

"**¿Son esas pequeñas coronas en tus pantalones cortos?"**

"**Tal vez" dijo Ben avergonzado, frotando sus manos en sus pantalones. **

**Mal lo saludo, siendo devuelto por él.**

**Entonces Ben rugió antes de saltar al agua " Whoo!"**

**Mal se rio y se empezó a escuchar música.**

Mal se sonrojo al saber lo que venía.

"Hada Azul, ¿tengo que ver el resto?" Mal pregunto.

"Si querida, todos lo tienen que ver sin excepciones"

La peli morada gimió y se tapó la cara de vergüenza

"¿Mal?" pregunto Ben preocupado por su acción.

Ella no respondió de inmediato pero alcanzo a escuchar un susurro "era un momento privado"

**Mal:**

**A million thoughts in my head**

**Should I let my heart keep listening?**

**Cause up 'til now I've walked the line**

**Nothing lost but something missing**

**I can't decide what's wrong, what's right**

**Which way should I go?**

"Oh cariño" murmuro Belle. Era más que claro saber que Mal estaba teniendo dudas.

Los chicos de la isla miraron a su amiga quien todavía estaba con la cara tapada. La conocían mejor que nadie y sabían que si Mal estaba teniendo dudas, la misión de conseguir la varita nunca se haría, ellos estaban esperando que Mal cambie de opinión.

**If only I knew what my heart was telling me**

**Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?**

**Ah-oh, yeah**

**If only I could read the signs in front of me**

**I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**

**Ah-oh, if only**

**Yeah**

**Am I crazy?**

**Maybe we could happen, yeah**

**Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?**

Ben rodeo a su novia con su brazo, ella levanto la vista, él le dio una sonría y beso su frente con afecto. Mal le sonrió.

**If only I knew what my heart was telling me**

**Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?**

**Ah-oh**

**If only, yeah**

**If only, yeah**

**If only, yeah**

**If only, if only**

**Mal se acercó al borde de la plataforma y noto que no se veía a Ben en ninguna parte**

"**¿Ben? ¿Ben? ¡Ben!" Mal comenzó a asustarse y sin pensarlo salto al agua, pero se quedó atrapada en lo profundo del lago, intentando mantenerse a flote.**

La sala grito espantado a ver eso, los amigos de Mal tanto de la isla como de Auradon contuvieron el aliento, a Dizzy se le empezaron a formar lágrimas listas para salir.

**Ben salió del agua y tomo a Mal en sus brazos, para llevarla a un lugar seguro**

"**¡Me asustaste!"**

"¿Él te asusto? ¡Tú nos asustaste!" grito Jay intentado tranquilizar a Lonnie.

"No vuelvas hacer eso Mal" reprendió Evie abrazando a Dizzy, Carlos tenia a brazado a Amigo para intentar tranquilizarse.

El resto de la sala suspiro de alivio al ver que Mal estaba bien, aun siendo hija de la villana más despiadada, eso no significa que quieran ver morir a una chica que tenía la edad de alguno de sus hijos.

Meg era una de las que suspiraron aliviados de que Mal estuviera bien, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, no quería saber que aria el señor del inframundo al enterarse de la muerte de su hija. De solo pensarlo se estremeció.

"Ok, cuando todo esto termine tomaran clases de natación" dijo el Hada Madrina firmemente.

"**Tú... ¿no puedes nadar?" pregunto Ben.**

"**¡No!" **

"**¡Vives en una isla!"**

"**Sí, con una barrera alrededor, ¿recuerdas?"**

"Claro está la mayoría de los chicos de la isla no saben nadan y los que saben tienen cuidado en donde ya que hay tiburones en ciertas partes de la isla" dijo Carlos.

"Espera ¿tienen tiburones?" pregunto Ariel asustada.

"**Y aún intentaste salvarme" comento Ben.**

"**Sí. Y me agradeces ¡No! ¡Todo lo que consigo es empaparme!" Mal se sentó frustrada.**

"**Y, uh, esta roca de los deseas." Dijo Ben enseñándole la piedra que había estado cargando "Es tuyo. Pide un deseo y tíralo de vuelta al lago" el sonrió y se la dio a Mal.**

"**¡Ugh!" Mal arrojo la roca ferozmente al agua, luego resoplo y se alejó de él.**

"Vaya amigo hiciste enojar a Mal" comento Jay.

**Ben la siguió rápidamente y agarro su chaqueta, para ponerla sobre los hombres de la chica. Ben retiro un mechón del cabello de Mal, haciendo que los dos se miren el uno al otro.**

"**Mal... Te dije que te amaba. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Me amas?" pregunto Ben**

La sala contuvo el aliento ante la pregunta.

"¿Qué crees que le diga Mal?" susurro la reina Belle a su esposo.

**Mal estuvo en silencio por un tiempo hasta que finalmente se dio la vuelta "No sé cómo se siente el amor"**

"¿Nunca has sentido amor?" pregunto Aurora.

"Ya lo habíamos comentado, en la isla no hay otro sentimiento que puedas mostrar que no sea odio y desprecio" dijo Mal.

"Pero ¿Ustedes son amigos?" preguntó Jasmine.

"Y cuidan mucho a Dizzy" dijo Cenicienta.

"Pero antes de amigos somos secuaces, nuestros padres tienen una pequeña alianza, por esa razón ante ellos no somos amigos sino una pandilla que esta para hacer cumplir su voluntad" dijo Jay. "Hacer amigos en la isla, es difícil ya que no sabes en quien puedes confiar"

"Las pandillas en la isla existen por una razón, si se logran ganar tu confianza se consideran amigos, pero todo en privado nuestros padres no aceptarían que sus hijos tuvieran amigos" dijo Dizzy.

"La isla está dividida, cada villano para no matarse entre sí hizo alianzas y se apoderaron de diferentes lugares de la isla" comento Mal "cada pandilla tiene su territorio y a veces hay peleas por eso, cuando conocimos a Dizzy, la tienda de la madrastra estaba fuera de nuestro limites, así que tuvimos que quitarle el espacio a los dueños de la pandilla, solo para poder cuidar a Dizzy"

"Nuestro padres lo vieron como algo malvado en vez de saber la razón original del porque nos apoderamos del territorio, a veces hacemos eso con algunos niños" dijo Carlos.

"Además, mi madre es la ama del mal, ella no siente amor por nadie más y solo soporta a los padres de ellos" dijo Mal señalando a sus amigo "por la simple razón de que son igual de malos, y que respeten su posición como jefa". La sala se quedó en silencio un momento ante la confesión de los chicos.

**Ben tomo la barbilla de Mal caroñosamente y giro su cara para que ella pudiera verlo.**

"**Quizás te pueda enseñar"**

"De acuerdo, vamos a tomar un pequeño y ultimo descanso para terminar la película" dijo Blue.

Las personas de la sala se pararon para irse a tomar un refrigerio o ir al baño. El matrimonio Radcliffe, junto con los Charming, Aladdin y Jasmine decidieron acercarse a los chicos de la isla para hablar con ellos, era o nunca de aclarar su idea de que se queden con ellos en verano.


End file.
